Los Nuevos Dragones Xiaolin
by Higushi
Summary: REEDITANDO al 07 de Octubre de 2012! (con la participación de Guaduchi, Daxo y Always Mssb) Los dragones Xiaolin tuvieron hijos y ahora ellos salvaran al mundo... ¿o lo destruirán? !Nunca se sabe con este grupo de adolescentes desatados!
1. Introducción

**Duelo Xiaolin y toda su trama no me pertenece, pero los personajes nuevos, escenas y ocurrencias expresadas aquí son idea mía.**

Estoy segura que muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué está haciendo?. Pues bien, lo he estado pensado mucho y decidí reeditar las historias que tengo, con motivo que cuando las escribí tenía alrededor de doce años y apenas estaba incursionando en la literatura como tal; hoy, con casi veinte años y después de muchos altos y bajos, de escribir y dejarlo, he creado _esto,_ buscando tener una historia más detallada y envolvente. Me dedicare a mejorarlas, y por supuesto que muchas cosas van a cambiar.

Sobre el nombre: me lo cambie, mil disculpas al que se confundió. Las actualizaciones estarían subiéndose cada semana_. Ahora sí._ Prometido.

**Introducción**

_Reeditado_

El astro rey estaba en todo lo alto, iluminando la tierra y proporcionando una ligera sensación de calor que apenas se percibía en el templo. La entrada del majestuoso lugar, cuyos imponentes pilares de concreto que adornaban la entrada, le daban la bienvenida a la pareja en un ambiente nostálgico y acogedor.

La mujer, cautivada por la emoción y los recuerdos, no dejaba de examinar el lugar con ternura; admirando su tradicional belleza. Y si el concreto hablara, seguramente diría que pese a los años que surcan su rostro en ligeras arrugas y adornan sus profundos ojos azules, sigue pareciendo la misma adolescente de estatura media, espesa y lacia cabellera negra, piel blanca y delicada y facciones de porcelana; que iba de un lado a otro dando volteretas y gritando a sus compañeros.

—A pesar de que cada año pasamos las vacaciones de verano aquí, no deja de sorprenderme lo intacto que se conserva el templo.

Su marido, el líder dragón mejor conocido como Raimundo Pedrosa, sonríe con su eterno gesto socarrón. La edad no parece haber hecho mucho en él, ya que sigue tan jovial como hace años: su pelo chocolate ligeramente rizado conserva cierta parte de su rebeldía para acomodarse, sus ojos verde jade se muestras en un deje de burla, la complexión alta y fuerte y su piel morena no puede ser más diferente y exótica a la de su esposa.

—Mientras que nosotros envejecemos como pasas secas.

Por acto reflejo, Kimiko Tohomiko le proporciona un codazo perfectamente centrado en la boca del estomago.

—Y a pesar de todo sigues teniendo el carácter de un niño —le reprocha con cierto tono de broma.

Raimundo eleva los hombros de manera despreocupada, y justo en ese momento el sonido de pasos acercándose les obliga a desviar la mirada hacia enfrente, donde una figura adolescente se presenta delante de ellos llamándoles de manera curiosa.

—¿Tío Rai, tía Kim…?

El físico y la voz es indiscutible: el nieto de su ex Sensei está frente a ellos. Llevada por la emoción del reencuentro, Kimiko reacciona rápido y se acerca a él con los brazos abiertos envolviéndolo en un enorme y efusivo abrazo maternal.

—¡Zack, qué alegría verte!, ¡cada día estas más guapo! ¡No dejo de convencerme que Cat debería intentar salir contigo! —no deja de hablar mientras se separaba un poco del muchacho y le aprieta las mejillas con sus dedos blancos y estilizados.

De haber sido otro joven, se hubiera alejado avergonzado de cualquier contacto que pueda catalogarse como vergonzoso, pero no él: Zack se ríe ante la ocurrencia de su tía —como le llama de cariño, pues no comparte algún lazo sanguíneo o político con la mujer— y la deja ser.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, no quiero morir joven —se defiende Zack del comentario.

—Muy inteligente, muchacho —dijo Raimundo con una sonrisa, sin molestarse en disimular sus celos paternos aunque sabe que el joven frente a él es ejemplar y de entera confianza. Gira entonces la cabeza para mirar a su esposa—. Tranquila mujer, que lo dejas sin aire.

Kimiko lo mira con mala cara pero deja de abrazar al joven, quien solo conserva su sonrisa como gesto. Entonces fue el turno de Raimundo de saludarlo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de forma amistosa seguido de un: "Tranquilo, algunos comprendemos tu vergüenza" y algunos segundos después un golpe en el brazo izquierdo del brasileño, cortesía de su esposa.

Todo parece volver a la normalidad, pero el grito exclamativo a sus espaldas les confirma la avalancha que se iba encima.

—¡Protéjanse!—dice Raimundo alejándose de Zack casi por acto reflejo, justo a tiempo para que una mujer de lacios cabellos llegue hacia ellos y se le lance encima al joven en un abrazo con bastante más fuerza para su género.

—¡Pero qué grande estas! ¡No sabes cuánto extrañe a ti y al abuelito en estos meses! —exclama la aludida con un tono chillante de alegría. Es pequeña y menuda incluso para una mujer de más de cuarenta años; de piel pálida y ligeramente rosada, ojos avellana que parecen cristales de emoción pura, y facciones redondas pero armónicas entre sí. Sus hebras apenas sobrepasan su barbilla y son de un suave tono grisáceo.

—Yo también la extrañé tía…

—Guarda algo para mi, Hana —menciona un hombre mientras iba hacia ellos tranquilamente, más aun así la expresión de sus rasgados ojos negros expresaba que se encontraba contento. Al igual que Hana, su complexión es más bien pequeña para su edad, aunque fuerte y marcada; su piel denota a todas luces que es de descendencia oriental. Aun posee la calvicie que antaño le otorgó apodos de parte de los enemigos con la diferencia que ahora se dejó crecer el pelo de la barbilla.

—Lo siento Quesito ¡pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Nunca más dejare que me convenzas de no visitar el templo tan seguido! ¡Es cuestión de ver a Zackary para saber que ni él ni el abuelo se han alimentado bien…!

Raimundo suelta una sonora carcajada y Kimiko se cubre la boca ahogando sus risas, Omi por su parte trata de calmar a su esposa argumentando que no debe sobreprotegerlos —y tenía razón: el joven estaba lejos de verse débil o mal alimentado—, y Zack solo evita no reírse muy fuerte y prefiere desviar la conversación hacia otro punto.

—Por cierto: aun no he visto a Cat y Jake, ¿dónde están?

—Jake fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores, justamente los estaba buscando —recuerda Omi.

—Y Cat está en el jardín que construyó Adi —dice Kimiko.

—Está bien, iré a buscarlos —Zack levanta su mano y realiza una seña de despedida que es correspondida por los adultos—. Hasta pronto —se despide con una expresión alegre mientras camina por el lado izquierdo del templo el cual llegaba directamente al jardín mencionado.

—Sólo falta Clay —dice Raimundo ganándose la atención de los presentes unos minutos después de estar conversando sobre trivialidades—. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperarlo…

La voz grave y de inconfundible acento interrumpe a sus espaldas y ellos voltean la cabeza casi por inercia.

—Eso ya no será necesario, compañero —saluda Bailey siendo inmediatamente correspondido. Trajo consigo el entrañable sombrero sobre su rubia cabeza y sigue teniendo la misma piel blanca y pecosa pese a muchas horas bajo el sol, los ojos pequeños con iris azul claro y su intimidante metro noventa y robusta complexión.

Todos lo sienten: el grupo está completo de nuevo para aquello que los unió en primer lugar. La familiaridad es evidente.

—Y dinos, Clay, ¿fue difícil dejar a tus tesoros en casa…? —pregunta Kimiko, apreciando la manera en la que los ojos del texano se iluminan apenas mencionan a su esposa e hijos.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero era lo mejor, aun son muy pequeños y el riesgo de lastimarse es muy levado.

Los adultos asienten en señal de comprensión. Aun no saben que nuevos peligros pueden acechar, y sumados a los viejos prefieren mantener a todas las personas posibles fuera del templo y a salvo.

—¿Pero no debería venir Adi contigo? Ella si es Aprendiz de Dragón —pregunta Hana recién notando la ausencia de la primogénita de Clay.

—Apenas llegamos salió corriendo en dirección contraria —contesta Clay—. Estoy seguro que dijo algo sobre "no quedarse con los viejos" pero estaba tan nerviosa y apresurada que no entendí bien.

El efecto es instantáneo: Hana y Kimiko sonríen de manera cómplice y se miran entre sí, y tan sólo después de mirarlas a ambas es que Raimundo comprende la situación y suelta un bufido en instinto de padre protector.

—Adolescentes y sus hormonas —masculla Raimundo por lo bajo.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Omi con expresión confundida. Siempre ha conservado aquella nula capacidad para comprender las situaciones amorosas a su alrededor, pese a que el estado de la hija de su amigo es tan evidente que todos lo han notado.

Hana le guiña un ojo de manera coqueta.

—Son cosas de mujeres Quesito, no te preocupes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas se recarga en el muro de piedra que está en la entrada del jardín, Adi suelta el enorme suspiro que estuvo conteniendo y cierra sus ojos. Su mano izquierda está en su pecho, comprobando que su corazón sigue latiendo de forma más acelerada de lo normal y no puede evitar reprocharse internamente porque siempre es débil y termina sucediéndole lo mismo: se convence firmemente que ya no se ruborizará cuando la idea de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo este a minutos, ¡pero no podía evitarlo!, tres años de su vida enamorada de Zack no se olvidan fácilmente.

Sabía que tenía las armas para conquistarlo, pero simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. No por nada tiene una fila de pretendientes en Texas; de cabello castaño claro el cual prefiere usar en una media coleta y que suele ensortijarse en distintas direcciones rozando su cintura así como su flequillo a los largo de su frente, dándole un cierto toque exótico. Sus ojos son expresivos de un bonito color celeste y su cuerpo está muy bien cuidado a base de una estricta alimentación vegetariana y gimnasia. Además su estatura es excelente dándole un gran porte, y su piel es ligeramente dorada por el sol con rasgos delicados y estéticos.

—¿Soñando de nuevo con su príncipe eléctrico, señorita naturaleza?

Adi sabe que la única persona que utiliza esos motes y tiene esa voz cual rin tintín suave y armónico es Catherine Pedrosa, pero aun así abre los ojos y mira hacia delante comprobando lo que suponía: su mejor amiga está ahí, mirándole con un gesto divertido justo a unos pasos de ella.

Casi por acuerdo tácito, ambas gritan de alegría y se abraza eufóricamente.

—¡Al fin! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! —dijo Adi de manera emocionada unos tonos de voz más agudo de lo normal y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en sus delgados labios.

Y no es para menos: ambas chicas mantienen una amistad inquebrantable: saben todo tipo de secretos de la otra y se confían ciegamente. Ni las enormes distancias que las separan por vivir en diferentes países menguaron la amistad que mantenían desde que sus padres las presentaron cuando eran muy pequeñas.

—¡Espera que primero tienes que saludar a tu Romeo! —dice Cat con un deje de burla que incrementó al ver como Adi se sonrojaba notablemente.

—¿Dónde está?

Cat encoge sus hombros y hace una seña de negación con su cabeza.

—Supongo que ha de estar recibiendo al nuevo…

—¡Es cierto! Iré a buscarlo, ¿vienes?

Cat niega, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No quiero hacer mal tercio, además: quisiera seguir en el jardín admirando tu creación.

—¡Esta bien! —contesta Adi despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla yéndose a grandes pasos en dirección contraria al jardín.

El jardín del lado izquierdo —que estaba en la parte trasera del templo— consistía en un extenso campo verde repleto de flores de distintos tipos y colores así como algunos árboles grandes y frondosos, incluso había algunos animales que vivían allí como aves, insectos, ardillas y conejos. Toda la vegetación fue el producto de duro trabajo y empeño de la chica Bailey quien año tras año se encargaba de renovarlo, agregándole otro tipo de plantas o tratando de extenderlo y también como método para mejorar sus habilidades Xiaolin las cuales a pesar de no haberlas controlado a la perfección tenía potencial en sí.

Cat camina distraídamente por el jardín aspirando fuerte el aire puro. Cuando se sienta de piernas dobladas acaricia el pasto debajo de ella y clava la vista hacia enfrente sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, pues se mantiene ensimismada en sus pensamientos. De pronto y sin que lo pueda prever, siente unos brazos envolviéndola por la cintura y acto seguido su cuerpo es levantado del suelo con facilidad mientras la cara de su captor está en su hombro derecho hablándole en voz baja en el oído.

—Sorpresa.

Cat se voltea de inmediato y abraza con alegría al muchacho.

—¡Jake! ¡Ya se me hacia que me estabas evitando!

Su abrazo fue correspondido al instante, haciendo que la proximidad de sus cuerpos disminuyera.

—¡Claro que no! si lo que he estado haciendo desde que llegué es buscarlos, fue una suerte que _Kitsune_ me dijera dónde estabas —él sonríe mientras deja a la joven de nuevo en el suelo, ya parada.

Cat se ríe al escuchar el apodo y Jake se pierde por unos momentos en su risa y su rostro, mirándolo con cierta fascinación. Nunca fue su intención sentirse atraído por ella pero pasó, desde la última vez que se vieron, todo por un pequeño accidente bajo un muerdago en la fiesta de navidad en Estados Unidos que celebró hacía menos de dos semanas.

Jake sabía de sobra que lo que sentía era solo atracción pero temía el comenzar a sentir algo más fuerte que eso. Y las cosas no eran simples pues la heredera de la enorme fortuna de los Pedrosa Tohomiko sacó lo mejor de ambos padres y eso le daba la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana: delicada, hermosa y frágil; cuyos rasgos estéticos le daban un aire tan tierno que era imposible de ignorar: de ojos de un brillante Jade parecían dos preciosas y grandes gemas que resaltaban increíblemente por la marmolea piel blanca y el espeso y lacio cabello negro que siempre se dejaba suelto y parecía cascada a través de su espalda hasta la cadera, con mechones rebeldes que gustaban de adornar parte de su frente y mejillas. Su cuerpo es delgado y su estatura más bien podría considerarse como pequeña.

—¿A qué hora debemos reunirnos con nuestros padres? —pregunta Cat de repente mirándolo con duda.

—En unas horas —contesta Jake saliendo de sus cavilaciones—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—Estoy muy emocionada por esto —menciona Cat con el brillo de la alegría en sus ojos—. Al fin dejaremos de entrenar a temporadas y tendremos misiones reales.

Y tras las palabras de la joven ambos comenzaron a caminar de forma lenta pero sin dirección a un lugar en específico.

—Yo también lo estaba, hasta que mi padre comenzó a dar su sermón sobre responsabilidades de Dragón Xiaolin… y por qué el agua es un elemento superior —Jake suelta un bufido de mala gana al recordar las horas muertas que tuvo que pasar en el avión que llevaba a él y a su familia al templo, tratando inútilmente de ignorar el discurso —que se sabía de memoria, para mala suerte— de su padre.

Cat se ríe y lo mira, preguntándose cómo es que el joven frente a él es hijo de su padrino Omi, puesto que Jake heredó casi todas las características de su familia materna: tiene el cabello lacio y grisáceo que a veces gustaba de acomodarse por sí solo pues siempre se le veía con algunos mechones rebeldes en su frente. Su piel es de un tono mate, sus ojos de un avasallante color negro y el cuerpo en excelente forma; su metro con setenta y cinco centímetros lo hace mucho más alto que sus padres y sus rasgos delineados lo hacen atractivo de un modo aristocrático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pies del Leroy Hadley suben lentamente a través de los escalones mientras él mira a su alrededor. Aprovechó el hecho de encontrarse solo desde hacía media hora, ya que lo dejaron a su suerte y sin idea de lo que sucedía realmente, para recorrer las afueras del templo sin alejarse demasiado y ahora pretendía recorrerlo en su interior. A pesar que el lugar es totalmente desconocido para él, lo embarga un aura de confianza y tranquilidad el solo hecho de estar allí.

Él fija su mirada al frente cuando escucha que alguien lo llama, y ve a Zack aproximándose con una sonrisa, ganándose de inmediato la suya que expresa cierta molestia.

—¿Terminaste de recorrer el templo?

—Sólo por fuera. Estuvo a un paso de perderme porque me dejaste recorriéndolo solo y sin ningún tipo de advertencia: muchas gracias —le contesta con sarcasmo. Incontables veces se había cuestionado si era correcto viajar hasta China a un lugar desconocido con gente que poseía ciertas "habilidades especiales" —si así podría llamársele a la situación.

—Lo siento Roy —Zack se ríe un poco apenado— Vamos a buscar a los-

—¡ZACK!

La conversación se ve abruptamente interrumpida con la presencia de una muchacha que se acerca hacia ellos radiante de felicidad. El aludido sonríe enormemente y extiende sus brazos hacia delante encerrándola entre ellos y aprovechando para dar vueltas en el mismo lugar.

—¡Te extrañe muchísimo! —exclama Adi emocionada, sin amago de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo también a ti, _Kitsune. _Me dejaste mucho tiempo solo —le contesta Zack sonriéndole a la joven de forma cariñosa. Sus brazos la sueltan pero sus dedos se entrelazan inmediatamente con los de ella como un gesto premeditado.

Cuando lo vio, Adi sintió su corazón acelerarse y su cara irradiando calor; gesto que se incrementó en el poco tiempo que sintió su cuerpo cerca. Y nadie la podía culpar, Zack tenía el cuerpo más perfecto que ella hubiera visto en su vida: todos los músculos en su debido lugar, firmes y muy bien desarrollados, los cuales siempre gustaban de resaltar atractivamente debajo de la ropa del templo. Pero eso no era lo único bueno que tenía: es alto como el metro ochenta y cinco de Raimundo y sus ojos de un cautivante color zafiro hacen contraste con su piel bronceada y ondulado cabello cobrizo el cual siempre se veía de manera despeinada y rebelde. Es el tipo de hombre cuyas facciones y rasgos gritan "varonil" e inspiran desear irte con él a un rincón apartado a cosas no muy puras.

—Mi padre no me dejaba venir y tú no me visitaste. ¡Malo! —le reclama haciendo un puchero y dándole un inocente golpe en el hombro que terminó por dolerle más a la joven que a él.

Totalmente excluido de la conversación y sin amago de interesarle mucho o sentirse incomodo, Roy guarda silencio y deja que la conversación de ellos fluya como si no hubiera un espectador; después de todo, a él no le agradaba meterse donde no lo llaman. Esto se debía principalmente a que siempre fue poco comunicativo, aunque más bien representa a la perfección las dos cara de la moneda: a simpe vista se aprecia como un joven que no se mete con las personas y no es de los que caen ante provocaciones, pero cuando lo logran posee un genio del mismo demonio, y el color de sus ojos no ayudan demasiado a cambiar esta aseveración ya que son de un fulgurante carmín. Su piel está apenas tostada por el sol, su pelo es negro y lacio con un muy ligero toque azulado y su metro ochenta así como su cuerpo bien ejercitado le dan un porte enigmático y serio que resulta atrayente; pero suele venirle importando poco la atención femenina porque le rehuirle con el primer defecto que encuentra.

—Casi lo olvido —dice Zack de repente ganándose la atención de ambos—. _Kitsune_: él es Leroy, aunque prefiero decirle Roy. Ella es Adi Bailey, de la que ya te había hablado.

Roy hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de presentación, Adi por tanto le sonríe de forma amable e imitaba el gesto del joven de forma más pronunciada.

—Más vale que le hayas dicho algo bueno —se ríe, un poco sonrojada—. Un gusto Roy. Debes sentirte un poco fuera de lugar al estar aquí… —antes que él conteste, Adi se le adelanta, algo más emocionada de lo que puede considerarse como normal—. ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te llevaras muy bien con todos! —sin previo aviso le toma del brazo izquierdo con naturalidad—. ¡Vamos a buscar a los demás para que los conozcas! —dice de manera optimista tomando la mano de Zack con la que ella tenía libre y jalando a ambos jóvenes.

Zack se ríe, ya estaba acostumbrado a las acciones espontaneas y alegres de su mejor amiga, y Roy se siente extraño ante la repentina confianza de la chica más no dice palabra y también deja que lo guíen.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Eso fue un abuso, Jake!

—No, un abuso es que tu padre te obligue a ver videos que incluyan horas y horas de sus mejores luchas, pero usar tu elemento Xiaolin para hacerle una broma a tu odioso y ególatra director no lo es. Además: tú has hecho lo mismo.

—Bien, si… ¡pero fue una vez y en un campamento de verano! Además la tipa se pasaba tratando de robarle el novio a mi amiga y de paso humillarla a ella; se lo merecía.

Jake enarca su ceja izquierda de manera escéptica.

—Claro, y por eso lo mejor fue destrozarle la cabaña junto con lo que había dentro y además la expulsaran por que descubrieron misteriosamente que era culpable de haber impreso una foto alterada de los encargados de ahí, ¿cierto? —la contradice, usando un tono sarcástico.

Cat chasquea la lengua y rueda los ojos al saberse sin posibilidad de replicar. Ella y Jake se encuentran hablando de lo que habían echo desde que no se vieron y de un momento a otro hablaban de las ocasiones en las que usaron sus elementos fuera del templo Xiaolin. Ambos se encontraban bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol de Sakura que se permanecía plantado en el jardín derecho del templo, el más alejado.

Este consistía en una enorme fuente en el centro, con cuatro caminos de piedra que partían desde la fuente e iban a distintas partes tanto dentro como fuera del templo: Norte, sur, este y oeste, lo demás estaba tapizado de pasto. El camino más concurrido era el del sur, que daba directamente con un pequeño puente de madera el cual atravesaba un delgado canal que tenia el agua hasta la mitad y el final de dicho canal llegaba hasta las afueras del templo, en un sencillo pero hermoso lago estancado.

Cat estaba acostada boca abajo, moviendo las piernas de arriba abajo y usando ambos brazos para apoyar su mejilla izquierda, mirando hacia donde Jake se encontraba, boca arriba y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada, mirando hacia el cielo despejado.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁN! —grita Adi con su habitual timbre chillón y alegre. Estaba parada en el puente de madera y con su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia enfrente, señalando con el dedo índice a donde se encontraban.

Una vez que los recién llegados se acomodaran junto a ellos y se saludaron los que aun no se habían encontrado. Después Cat y Jake miraron a Roy con intriga.

—Eres el nuevo ¿cierto? —pregunta Jake a lo cual Roy simplemente asiente.

Adi se adelanta a hablar mirando a Roy con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a nada bueno.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces dinos: ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿algún pasatiempo?, ¿algo que te disguste?, ¿color favorito?, ¿alguna novia?

Jake sonríe de manera burlona. Había llegado la hora de hacer lo que más le gustaba: molestar a Adi.

—No seas imprudente _Kitsune, _que sabemos perfectamente que solo tienes ojos para alguien —se burla él, resaltando la palabra "alguien", provocando que Adi se sonrojara considerablemente.

—¡Idiota! —grita Adi e instantáneamente una rama del árbol de Sakura golpea a Jake en el estomago lo que provoca la risa de los espectadores.

—No estamos hablando de la vida privada de Adi —defiende Cat, ayudando a su amiga a librarse de preguntas—. La reunión empezara pronto así que dejemos ese tema para después. Y aprovechando las preguntas que Adi había hecho, tú hablas primero Roy.

Roy asintió y el tema de Adi queda momentáneamente olvidado. Él está sentado, recargando la espalda en el árbol de Sakura con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

–Mi nombre es Leroy Nian Hadley…

—¿Tienes descendencia china? —interrumpe Adi mirándole de manera escéptica. Los marcados rasgos del joven estaban lejos de parecerse a los de un asiático, pero el segundo nombre no cuadraba.

Roy niega con la cabeza.

—No, toda mi familia es francesa…

—¡Tienes que enseñarme a hablar francés! —interrumpe Cat con emoción. No fue hasta segundos después que se dio cuenta de su falta de respeto—. Oh, perdona —se ríe de manera apenada—. Prosigue.

Roy le sonríe de lado mientras continúa hablando.

—Tengo diecinueve años, me gusta leer, practicar múltiples deportes, los lugares tranquilos y prefiero el color negro. No soporto la hipocresía, política y la religión. Seguiré estudiando mecatrónica, aunque sea a distancia…

—¡No sabes cuánto te comprendo y me apiado! —interrumpe Adi una vez más, con expresión de sufrimiento—. Estaba feliz porque no iba a saber nada por el momento del último semestre de la preparatoria ¡hasta que a mi padre se le ocurrió mencionarme que iba a terminarla por Internet!

—No te creas tan especial, _Kitsune_… Cat y yo también estudiaremos así, y Zack lleva estudiando de ese modo desde siempre… ¡Y saca mejores calificaciones que tú!.

Adi le avienta con furia un puñado de pasto en la cara.

—¡A ti nadie te pregunto! ¡Metiche! —suelta un bufido y mira a Roy—. Disculpa a este animal por interrumpirte…

—Pero si la que interrumpió fuiste tú ¡sorda! —se defiende Jake, pero la chica lo ignora olímpicamente.

—Continúa —anima Adi con una sonrisa.

Roy la mira de manera confundida, no terminando de adaptarse a la extraña interacción de ambos y los constates cambios de humor de la joven; aunque debía admitir que le causaba gracia.

—Todo esto de los Dragones Xiaolin comenzó hace algunas semanas…

_Roy cambió de hoja, concentrado en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Estaba semi acostado en un espacioso sillón reclinable con posadera para los pies y almohadón. Afuera llovía enormemente lo que ocasionaba mucho viento y el crujir de las ramas del árbol plantado en el patio detrás de su casa contra el enorme cristal de la ventana de la biblioteca. Un fuerte trueno se escuchó, y la luz relampagueante del rayo le hizo voltear a la ventana, segundos después las luces se fueron y él quedó totalmente a oscuras._

_Soltó un enorme suspiro, resignándose a pararse e ir a la cocina que estaba en la planta baja por algún encendedor y velas. Caminó tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca y el leve chillido de la puerta en movimiento le recordó a una casa que según los rumores estaba embrujada, la cual visitó con sus amigos algunos meses atrás._

_Bajó las escaleras de mármol que tenían forma de media luna hasta llegar a la planta baja y seguir su recorrido hacia enfrente donde se topó con una puerta de vidrio que se habría hacia los lados. Entró a la cocina y fue hacia el desayunador que estaba a su derecha donde tomó la vela que sabía de memoria era de color blanco y estaba dentro de un vaso de cristal; después tanteó con su mano la caja de cerillos que solía estar por allí, luego la tomó y sacó un cerillo encendiendo la vela con rapidez._

_Dejó la caja de cerillos sin mayores miramientos y se encaminó de nuevo a la biblioteca con la vela en su mano derecha. A pesar de haberse quedado sin luz y no poder continuar con su interesante lectura policiaca, no se arrepentía de no haber ido con sus padres a las reuniones que el club deportivo al que iban organizaba. Principalmente que por ser un club muy privado, ya que solo iban aquellas personas que tenia una vida muy cómoda y por tanto los hijos de los socios eran personas banales y aburridas que tenían todo con solo chasquear los dedos; al menos ese tipo de personas eran con las que se había topado siempre que él iba, especialmente las chicas que lo cazaban por ser _—_según ellas_—_ "Un lindo y misterioso muchacho con dinero que le gustaba que le rogaran"._

_Entró a la biblioteca y se sentó en el sillón. Dejó la vela en la mesa de madera que se encontraba a lado del sillón junto al libro. Sin nada mejor que hacer, llevó su mirada hacia la vela, con aburrimiento._

_Desde pequeño sintió gran curiosidad por aquel elemento, especialmente porque sus padres le habían prohibido _—_desde que recordaba_—_ el acercarse siquiera al fuego. Comprendía su preocupación porque él se lastimara pero aquello era una protección enfermiza lo cual le causaba una profunda curiosidad y molestia del por qué lo hacían _—_aunque siempre había obedecido. Y para aumentar su curiosidad lo único que sus padres le prohibían de todos los peligros que existían en el mundo era tener algún tipo de contacto con el fuego a pesar de su edad, no importaba que tan mínimo fuera _—_incluso si fuera para prender una simple vela como en ese caso._

_Pasó su mano por encima de la llama, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba. Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras movía sus dedos aun por encima. Se imaginó a la llama siguiendo la trayectoria de sus dedos, como un títere, luego que la misma llama seguía su recorrido por su mano. Siguió absorto en su extraño pensamiento mientras los dedos de su mano seguían moviéndose encima de la vela. _

_Entonces chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sillón, sin embargo se percato de algo anormal en su mano._

—"_¡Pero qué…!" _—_exclamó __Roy de manera sorprendida mientras sacudía su mano tratando de alejar la llama que la rodeaba pero que sin embargo no le quemaba._

_La llama se murió en un instante y examinó su mano con asombro: no tenia ningún rastro de quemadura, ¡ni siquiera le dolía!. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de pensar en alguna respuesta coherente a lo que había sucedido._

_En un impulso que al principio consideró estúpido, se acercó hacia la vela y se concentró en controlar el ritmo de la llama como si fueran sus dedos los que se movieran. En cuestión de instantes el fuego seguía la misma trayectoria de sus dedos; entonces hizo puño su mano y después la abrió viendo como la llama permanecía en la palma, tranquila y sin quemarle._

—"_Qué demonios está pasando…" _—_susurró con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa.__ Recordó entonces que sus padres le habían dado a leer un libro que trataba sobre elementos y personas que poseían dones para controlarlos. Fue directamente hacia el estante donde recordaba haber dejado el libro y lo busco rápidamente, encontrándolo en cuestión de instantes._

_En libro en sí era de tamaño mediano, con pasta roja y contenido en idioma chino _—_Roy agradeció el haber aprendido a hablar chino desde muy temprana edad por obligación de sus padres. Lo hojeo con rapidez buscando el capitulo donde se hablaba del fuego; después de haberlo encontrado y leído lo más rápido que podía se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones que indicaban._

_Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había dejado la vela. La luz había vuelto desde hace algunos minutos pero eso no era importante para él en esos momentos._

—"_Wudai Marte… Fuego" _—_dijo, pasando su mano de nuevo por encima de la vela._

_Sin embargo no consiguió nada ésta vez, lo cual le pareció extraño. Abrió el libro de nuevo y siguió cambiando de hoja en hoja para ver si encontraba algo más hasta llegar al final del libro el cual al final había un párrafo que le pareció muy interesante:_

"_Hay Guerreros Xiaolin que controlan un elemento proveniente de una combinación entre dos o más de los cuatro principales: Tierra, Agua, Viento y Fuego. Dependiendo el elemento que se controle será la manera en que se invocara la habilidad de Dragón."_

_Días después de ése Roy dedicó su tiempo libre a probar en secreto combinaciones con el fuego. Después de varios intentos fallidos y excusas a sus padres para que no descubrieran que estaba en contacto con el fuego, descubrió que su habilidad con el fuego se incrementaba considerablemente si estaba en contacto con la tierra, concluyendo cuál era el elemento que lo hacía un Guerrero Xiaolin._

—¿Y como es que llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunta Cat visiblemente interesada. Le miraba atentamente al igual que sus amigos.

—Algunos días después que descubrí la Lava hablé con mis padres, les explique lo que había sucedido desde el inicio. Días después fue cuando conocí a Zack y me explicó la situación…

_Roy abrió la puerta de su casa, entrando tranquilamente en ella. Caminó mientras miraba a su alrededor, suponiendo que sus padres debían estar en el segundo piso. Fijó entonces su mirada de forma desconfiada en la presencia de un muchacho desconocido que estaba parado en la puerta que daba al patio, de espaldas a él._

—"_¿Quién eres?" _—_p__reguntó de manera seria, haciendo que el joven se volteara a mirarlo y le sonriera con amabilidad._

_Él joven hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y le saludo en un perfecto inglés de acento británico._

—"_Hola, mi nombre es Zackary Farrell… tú debes ser Leroy Hadley" _—_ante lo mencionado, Roy asintió, pero aun no comprendía que hacia el tal Zack allí_—._ "Tus padres contactaron al templo Xiaolin hace algunos días… vengo de allá…"_

_Roy asintió comenzando a comprender un poco mejor la situación, sin embargo aun tenía algunas sospechas._

—"_¿No se supone que deberías hablar chino?… ahi está el templo ¿no?"_

_Zack se rió de manera divertida mientras asentía y comenzaba a hablar en el idioma dicho por Roy._

—"_Bueno, no podía saber si serias capaz de entenderme" _—_se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el patio_—. "_Sígueme, entonces…"_

_Roy le miró con desconfianza pero obedeció._

—"_Supongo que tú también puedes controlar algún elemento si vienes desde allá, ¿o me equivoco?"_

—"_Soy el Guerrero Wudai del Rayo… por eso es que vivo allí."_

_Roy concluyó que había alguna razón más para eso pero decidió no preguntar. Una vez que ambos llegaron el patio cada uno se puso frente al otro guardando una considerable distancia._

—"_Nos dijeron que habías descubierto tener la habilidad para controlar la Lava, estoy aquí para corroborar la situación" _—_dijo Zack de forma tranquila_—._ "Atácame."_

_Roy lo observó de manera desconfiada._

—"_No tengo que demostrarte nada" _—_dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado __con los brazos cruzados sin importarle ser grosero. _

_Zack enarcó su ceja izquierda de manera incrédula._

—"_Vaya carácter…" _—_Pensó, y fue entonces que le surgió una idea: no era muy común en él portarse así pero tenía una misión y debía completarla para antes que el día acabara_—_ "No me digas que sólo eres un niño más del montón con dinero y que decidió fingir una condición muy especial sólo porque se había aburrido."_

Roy apretó sus puños y observó al chico frente a él de manera molesta.

—"_Déjame en paz…"_

_Zack soltó una carcajada; realmente estaba divirtiéndose con la situación. Miró hacia el cielo comprobando lo que quería: el cielo estaba nublado y el viento comenzaba a soplar con furia, justo lo que le gustaba. Siguió con el teatro._

—"_¿Entonces lo único que haces es evadir las cosas?" _—_comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia él, asechándolo_—_ "Tanto viaje para nada, hiciste quedar a tus padres como unos mentirosos y eso está penado en China."_

_Roy soltó un bufido, fastidiado por la situación. Se arrodilló y con ambas manos tomó un puñado de tierra._

—"_Lava…" _—_susurró mientras sus puños eran envueltos por piedra rojiza. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el joven guerrero para intentar acertar un golpe en el estómago._

_Zack sonrió de forma victoriosa mientras esperaba pacientemente el ataque de Roy, sin moverse. Recibió el golpe de lleno en el estomago junto con el calor irritante del elemento. Miró a Roy directamente con una enorme sonrisa y antes que pudiera hacer otro ataque Zack lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, pasándole un choque eléctrico a todo su cuerpo._

_Roy se quejó e hizo una mueca de dolor, alejándose rápidamente. Tuvo que admitir que había subestimado la fuerza del guerrero pues con algo tan simple pudo sentir la fuerza del elemento a pesar que sabía Zack solo lo había hecho para alejarlo._

_Zack por su parte examinó con tranquilidad donde había sido golpeado. Su ropa estaba chamuscada sin embargo su cuerpo permanecía intacto: si hubiera sido alguien normal aquel golpe por el simple hecho de estar envuelto en un material ardiente y duro le habría perforado el estomago como mínimo._

—"_Ése fue un buen golpe, Roy" _—_le felicitó con_ _una sonrisa._

—"_¿Ahora vas a salir con que sólo estabas actuando…?" _—_contestó Roy con molestia. Suspiró entonces, tratando de no alterarse más_—._ "¿Iré al templo Xiaolin o algo así?"_

—"_Si, __en realidad eres el único que falta" _—_guardó silencio unos instantes como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas, y volvió a hablar_—._ "Lamento lo que dije de ti y tus padres" _—_se rascó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor_—_ "Íbamos a durar parados todo el día y créeme que no me agrada en nada tener que entrenar más por no haber cumplido con lo que vine…"_

—"_Ya veo, entonces es cierto…" _—_suspiró, corroborando que el Templo Xiaolin no eran leyendas como había supuesto_—._ "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_

_Zack miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo._

—"_Te explico en el camino, que aun debes decirle a tus padres lo que decidiste."_

—Lo demás no tiene demasiada importancia —concluye Roy.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Adi con emoción; estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas y entrelazando sus tobillos, tenía ambos brazos extendidos detrás de ella como soporte—. ¡Sigo yo! —se aclara la garganta—. Como ya te había dicho la primera vez que nos vimos: me llamo Adi y…

—Corrección: Adi Giselle Bailey —corrige Jake con una mueca de burla. Sabía perfectamente que a su amiga no le gustaba su segundo nombre porque según ella le parecía muy de princesa delicada.

Adi lo mira con mala cara.

—Como sea… —rueda los ojos y suspira justo antes de continuar—. Me encantan los gatos y el chocolate, odio entrenar, el maltrato a los animales y levantarme temprano. Mi color favorito es el verde. Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho: mi madre no pudo venir por su trabajo y mis hermanos —Natalie, Elizabeth y Drew— porque aun son niños —catorce, diez y cinco, respectivamente— y pueden resultar heridos. Tengo diecisiete años y estudiare Periodismo —sus ojos adquirieron el brillo característico de la emoción—. Descubrí mis habilidades como Dragón del Bosque hace un año, consecuencia de un proyecto sobre ecología que nos dejaron en mi salón de clases, en mi natal Texas…

—"_¡Explícame qué rayos está pasando aquí, Giselle!" _—_dijo una mujer de largo y rizado cabello castaño claro y piel trigueña. Estaba parada en medio de la sala de su casa con expresión de claro desconcierto reflejaba en sus ojos verde claro._

—"_¡Y como se supone que voy a saberlo, mamá! …¡y deja de llamarme así! _—_se defendió la mencionada mirando la enorme rosa frente a ella, que para colmo de males movía el tallo de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera bailando._

_Tan solo la noche anterior, la joven había plantado la semilla en un pequeño macetero lleno de tierra fértil y tras haberle echado un poco de agua y dejarla recargaba en la mesa que se encontraba a los pies de la ventana se había puesto a bromear con su madre _—_que estaba a su lado y le había conseguido el masetero._

—"_Ya veras, má. Esta planta habrá crecido completamente para mañana" _—_palpó la tierra con sus dedos haciendo un pequeño circulo. Sabia de sobra que la planta se tardaría meses en crecer pero en realidad deseaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas._

—"_Claro hija. Y no olvides desear que sus pétalos sean de un color extravagante…" _—_le contestó la mujer, riéndose. Su aspecto era el de una mujer joven y atractiva, incluso para tener una hija adolescente. Es alta como una modelo, delgada y de facciones alargadas y finas._

—"_¡Seguro!" _—_dijo Adi siguiéndole el juego, colocando ambas manos en el masetero y cerrando los ojos, fingiendo concentrarse_—._ "Hmm… mañana serás una enorme planta de pétalos de diferentes colores y tendrás una medida ridícula, ¡Oh! Y para hacerlo mejor podrás moverte."_

_Samantha Mena soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba en la pared de su derecha._

—"_En realidad me encantaría ver eso, lástima. Ve a descansar, hija."_

_Adi obedeció mientras se despedía de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, deseando en sus pensamientos que su broma fuera realidad._

_Y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar al día siguiente, pues lo que el día anterior era un simple masetero con solo tierra, en esos momentos era el contenedor de una enorme rosa de pétalos con increíbles y vivos colores cual arcoíris, así como una altura que fácilmente podría pasar los sesenta centímetros._

—"_¡Por la barbas de la tía Juana!, ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!" _—_dijo Clay con un claro gesto de sorpresa. Acababa de llegar a su hogar y se encontraba parado en la entrada mirando la planta como si fuera una horrible cosa deforme._

—"_¡Ayer la plante y desee en broma que la planta fuera así! ¡Y sucedió! Seguramente tomé una semilla mutante… o es solo casualidad… o el macetero es un Shen Gong Wu…" _—_dijo Adi mientras miraba la planta que aun se movía, analizándola con los ojos entrecerrados._

_Clay miró la situación unos segundos con expresión pensativa._

—"_O quizá sea otra cosa…" _—_susurró él mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la mesita a lado del sillón de la sala; tomó el teléfono y marco unos dígitos con rapidez._

_Diez minutos después en los que Adi se pasó el tiempo mirando a su padre con sospecha, ambos salieron al enorme patio trasero. Clay movió la tierra con facilidad haciendo un pequeño hueco, después arrojó una semilla y la regó rápidamente._

—"_Haz que la semilla florezca."_

—"_¿¡Y como se supone que haré eso!?"_

—"_Concéntrate y visualiza una planta frente a ti. La que sea" _—_dijo Clay mientras miraba a su hija atentamente._

_Adi bufó y cerró los ojos; segundos después de respiros, muecas y quejas sobre lo inútil que era hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, un enorme y frondoso árbol salió del suelo repentinamente, dándole sombra a la joven que miraba su obra completamente atónita._

—"_Cómo es que…"_

—"_Eres una Guerrera Xiaolin, como yo" _—_le respondió Clay sonriendo con profundo orgullo._

_Segundos después, el cuerpo desmayado de Adi dio contra el suelo mientras su padre se aproximaba hacia ella con susto._

Una carcajada por parte de Cat dio por finalizado el relato de la chica Bailey. Roy se rió entre dientes y Jake hizo un comentario burlesco hacia Adi lo cual terminó por un manotazo en la cabeza del joven, provocando una carcajada de Zack. Instantes después que las risas y comentarios burlescos cesaran fue el turno de Jake de relatar su historia.

—Mi nombre es Jake Fung —Roy hace un gesto dubitativo ante el apellido y Jake se apresura a aclarar—… si, el Maestro Fung del templo es mi abuelo —sin intención de dar mayores aclaraciones, continua hablando—. Tengo dieciocho años y me gusta tocar la guitarra eléctrica, también molestar al _Kitsune _—Adi lo mira feo y el sonríe—. No tengo paciencia. Odio las jeringas, los lugares con mucha gente y las nueces. Pese a que mi padre es oriental, vivimos en Venezuela y de ahí provengo. Seguiré estudiando Derecho…

—De la cual no eres muy bueno, por cierto —le interrumpe Adi con sorna.

Jake se ríe y le muestra la lengua, argumentando un "ya quisieras, tengo un promedio de 18.5 niña-que-saca-sólo-B-en-la-preparatoria" ganándose un golpe y más risas.

—Bueno —carraspea—. Descubrí que podía controlar la Lluvia mientras entrenaba, obligatoriamente , con mi padre hace cuatro años…

_Omi mandó a Jake a estrellarse contra el suelo de golpe, resultado de un ataque de agua que había lanzado y que él no pudo detener._

—"_Eres muy débil para ser mi hijo. Ya estas haciéndote viejo y __empiezo a convencerme que no serás un Guerrero Xiaolin" _—_negó con la cabeza con claro pesar en su cara_—._ "Es una lastima, __yo quería que fueras fuerte. Aunque es imposible que seas más fuerte que yo…"_

_Padre e hijo llevaban cerca de dos años entrenando. Omi utilizaba las artes marciales y Jake se defendía bien en ello; pero cuando comenzaban los ataques de agua hacia él, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por defenderse, siempre resultaba lo mismo: no podía controlar el agua ni otro elemento. Por más que lo intentaba nunca daba resultado y ciertamente él ya se había resignado a que no podía; pero su padre, negándose a que su hijo no heredara un elemento tan superior, como él decía_,_ lo seguía obligando a intentarlo._

_Jake se levantó y miró a su padre de forma retadora._

—"_Si tan solo pudiera controlar un elemento, el que fuera…" _—_pensó con impotencia. Si había algo que el joven odiaba era que lo consideraran débil, especialmente su padre. _

_Omi en cambio sonrió con orgullo al ver la determinación de su hijo. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en su oponente que no se detuvieron a mirar al cielo el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse y las nubes se acumulaban por encima de ellos. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar y Omi dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo percatándose de la rapidez con que el agua del cielo comenzaba a caer. _

_Un golpe en el costado derecho de su tórax le hizo a Omi reaccionar, retrocediendo._

—"_Soy tu padre ¡no me levantes la mano!" _—_le reprochó, herido en su enorme orgullo._

—"_¡Debo pelear contra ti!" _—_se excusó Jake con molestia._

— "_¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Wudai Neptuno… Agua!" _—_exclamó Omi formando una corriente de agua que lanzó sin piedad hacia su hijo._

_Jake recibió de lleno el golpe sin embargo, en un impulso, gritó el nombre del elemento e hizo un círculo en el aire con sus manos y las empujó hacia enfrente: una bola de agua se estrelló con rapidez en el cuerpo de Omi el cual terminó en el suelo. El ataque de su hijo le había asombrado tanto que ni siquiera se defendió. Jake por su parte se quedo estático, aun con las manos levantadas y la expresión de desconcierto._

_Omi hizo una pirueta y se levantó con rapidez, yendo directo hacia su hijo a quien abrazó con euforia y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire._

—"_¡Lo hiciste! ¡Puedes dominar el agua!" _—_dijo entre victoriosas carcajadas._

_Minutos después los cuatro Dragones Xiaolin y sus familias ya estaban enteradas, cortesía de Omi._

_Y también ese mismo día, Jake comprendió el secreto para ser un dragón Xiaolin: no busques controlar un elemento… sino hacer de él una extensión más de tu cuerpo._

—Aun recuerdo la plática por teléfono del señor Omi… —dice Cat con una mueca de mientras Adi y Zack asentían, recordando el discurso que habían escuchado ese día.

—No se quejen, que yo vivo con él.

—¿Tan mala persona es? —pregunta Roy con la ceja izquierda arqueada en señal de duda.

—¡No! —le responde Cat apresurándose en quitar el mal concepto que puedan plantarle al pelinegro—. Tío Omi es una gran persona y estoy segura no soy la única que le tiene mucho cariño; lo malo es que le encanta hablar de él y nos aburrimos cuando hace eso —suspira—. No importa, ¡es mi turno! —con un solo y rápido movimiento se sienta, cruzando las piernas y recargando los antebrazos en los muslos—: Yo soy Catherine Akane Pedrosa; tengo diecisiete años y soy brasileña, me encanta el color morado, los deportes playeros y tocar el piano; pienso estudiar Literatura. Me desagradan las alturas y no tengo muchos recuerdos de cómo descubrí que podía controlar el Hielo. Según lo que me contaron mis padres lo fui descubriendo poco a poco. Primero fue a causa de una loca que incendió la habitación donde yo estaba durmiendo cuando era bebe: inconscientemente había creado una barrera que me protegió de daños. Después fui desarrollando ciertas habilidades Xiaolin pero no eran demasiadas hasta que tenía cuatro años, en las vacaciones de año nuevo en Japón…

—"_¡No volveremos a verlos más!" _—_exclamó Cat con susto. Estaba sentada en el suelo llorando y con las manos arrugando su vestido rosa pálido._

—"_¡No llores Cat! Ya veras que encontraremos a tía Kim…" _—_le consoló Zack inútilmente pues él mismo estaba muy asustado_—._ "Anda Cat, no llores. ¿Quieres un helado?" _—_la pequeña asintió mirándole con profunda tristeza, aun con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas_—_ "¡Te lo compro pero deja de llorar…!"_

_Ambos niños estaban en el centro comercial más grande de Tokio. Habían ido a comprar algunos regalos junto a Kimiko pues la de fiesta estaba cerca y los Dragones Xiaolin junto a sus familias no tardaban en llegar para celebrarla en la casa Pedrosa-Tohomiko. Sin embargo en una de las vueltas por las tiendas Zack y Cat se habían separado de Kim debido a que la niña se había quedado entretenida observando la tienda de animales, y Zack _—_al haberse autoproclamado guardaespaldas de su amiga_—_ no podía dejarla sola._

_El pequeño tomó de la mano a su amiga y la guió a través de la mancha de gente hasta la heladería, donde le pidió que no se alejara de él ni le soltara la mano. _

_Conforme la fila iba avanzando _—_demasiado lento para la impaciencia natural de los niños_—_ una que otra persona que pasaba se detenía a mirarlo con ternura pues se veían tan adorables juntos, y también se les rompía el corazón ver a la pequeña pues tenía una expresión tan inocente de desamparo y tristeza, sumándosele que aun tenía rastros que había llorado._

_Hasta que de pronto un hombre alto y de lentes oscuros se detuvo frente a ellos mientras se arrodillaba para quedar un poco más a la altura de ellos. Portaba un elegante traje oscuro pero ni aquello conseguía que se viera menos peligroso._

—"_Pero que tenemos aquí… ¿porqué tan solitos, pequeños?" _

_Aquél hombre tenía una extraña sonrisa retorcida que a Zack no le agradó en nada por lo cual se puso a la defensiva mientras que Cat no captaba el posible peligro._

—"_Mi mami estaba comprando algo y nos perdimos." _

_Zack se apresuró a cambiar los hechos._

—"_No es cierto: ella está comprando tu regalo, por eso es que se fue a una tienda pero yo si se donde está y por eso no estamos perdidos." _—_le explicó Zack a Cat mientras la ponía detrás de él por mero reflejo; lo cierto era que no sabia dónde estaba Kimiko._

_El hombre se rió._

—"_Qué les parece si yo los acompaño a donde está su madre, no es bueno que anden solos por aquí."_

_Cat iba a responder pero su amigo se le adelanto._

—"_No gracias. Estamos bien"_

—"_¿Enserio?" _—_él se giró para mirar a Cat_— _"…¿Qué opinas tú, pequeña?. Eres muy linda y estoy seguro muy inteligente… ¿porqué no les compro yo un helado?"_

_Zack entrecerró la mirada con desconfianza y se apresuró a negar la oferta pero Cat _—_ya un poco más animada_—_ insistió en convencerlo que era una buena idea. De pronto el hombre se levantó._

—"_Hay otra heladería afuera del centro comercial. Sería mejor que fuéramos allá, ésta fila no tiene para cuando acabar… vamos pequeños…"_

_El hombre comenzó a caminar mientras hacia una seña con la mano a que lo siguieran. Cat lo siguió con entusiasmo mientras que Zack tenía una expresión de desconfianza por lo tanto en ningún momento soltó de la mano a su amiga ni permitió que aquel hombre se pusiera a lado de ella._

_Una vez afuera el hombre señaló hacia una heladería que estaba pasando el boulevard mientras miraba hacia los lados una y otra ves. No había nadie alrededor._

— "_Está muy lejos" _—_dijo Zack mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Cat_—._ "Mejor regresemos…"_

_Antes que pudieran hacer algo dos hombres se bajaron del auto negro sin placas que estaba estacionado en la acera y se dirigieron hacia los niños con rapidez. El hombre que estaba a su lado tomó de improviso a Cat mientras le tapaba la boca para que sus gritos no se escucharan._

—"_¡Oiga, déjela!"_ —_ exclamó Zack mirándole con furia._

_Los dos hombres se dirigieron a Zack pero éste dio un salto hacia atrás y coloco su mano izquierda en el suelo. Varias descargas salieron disparadas debajo de hombres que planeaban atacarlo, dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando volteó a mirar al que tenía a Cat atrapada comprobó que éste ya se había subido al auto y arrancaba con rapidez._

_Zack comenzó a caer en el pánico mientras traba de asimilar la situación. En un impulso comenzó a correr hacia el auto y justo cuando iba a poner las manos en el sueño para lanzar una descarga que arruinara las llantas del automóvil y poder salvar a la niña, un enorme pico de hielo salio disparado desde la tierra y el auto quedó encajado en él, a unos metros del suelo._

_Miraba con asombro como había quedado el auto, cuando vio como Cat abría la puerta trasera y aparecía un tobogán de hielo que acababa justo a los pies de Zack. Se deslizó por ahí y apenas llego a donde estaba su amigo, él la recibió con un abrazo._

—"_¡Que fue lo que pasó! ¿Tú hiciste eso? ¡Tenía miedo que algo te pasara!" _—_balbuceó con rapidez mientras sentía que lloraría muy pronto, y no sabia si por la felicidad porque ella estaba bien o el pánico por haber visto como intentaban secuestrarla._

— "_Yo… yo hice eso pero no sé cómo… a menos que…" _—_tartamudeó Cat, siendo interrumpida por la euforia del pequeño y sus risas._

—"_¡Puedes controlar el hielo, Cat! ¡Serás un monje Xiaolin como yo! ¡Ya no seré el único!"_

_Algunos minutos después pudieron encontrar a Kimiko quien estaba histérica por haber perdido de vista a los niños. Le explicaron la situación y por la emoción y el simple hecho de ser niños dijeron algunas cosas de más, lo que les daba a la historia un toque más dramático._

_Esa misma noche, la hazaña fue la plática principal de la reunión._

—Aun lo recuerdo: "y después, llegó otro auto que intentó secuestrarnos, ¡pero Cat nos salvó con un mega Dragón de Hielo…!" —dice Jake imitando el tono de un niño entusiasta y poniendo una expresión ridícula provocando que el grupo se soltara a carcajadas que él secundó segundos después.

Cat entrecierra la mirada y desvía la cabeza para hablarle a Zack.

—Tú turno.

—No hay mucho que decir —dice Zack encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. Estaba acostado en el pasto con la cabeza sobre los muslos de Adi y los antebrazos en el estomago—: ya me presente contigo, me gusta el pastel, los niños y acampar, suelo irme de vacaciones con las familias de éstos qué vez aquí. No me gusta la imperfección y tengo veintiún años, estudio Medicina… no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió el día en que descubrí que podía controlar el Rayo, pero fue cuando tenía cinco años en una tormenta de camino aquí…

—"_¡Qué bien! ¡Ya casi llegamos!" _—_exclamó Zack con alegría, mirando atentamente por la ventana del auto donde las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal por donde miraba y el cielo estaba oscuro debido a la tormenta en la que estaban, pero aun así eso no disminuía su emoción por llegar y ver a su abuelo. En esos momentos estaban pasando la carretera, donde alrededor solo había matorrales y enormes y gruesos árboles_—._ "¡Qué bueno que al fin pobre entrenar con el abuelito y podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo!"_

_La niña a su lado mueca de molestia mientras giraba sus ojos zafiro. Estaba haciéndose rol uno de sus largos y rubios mechones lacios por el aburrimiento e impaciencia por llegar._

—"_Mamá: Zack está molestando otra vez" _—_dijo con voz tajante y con cierto tono presumido, recibiendo una mueca de Zack._

_Masako Fung giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarles por encima del asiento del copiloto._

—"_Por favor compórtense que despertaran a su hermano" _—_dijo la mujer de lacios cabellos color cobre y mirada zafiro. Era de piel blanca y estilizadas facciones._

_En el asiento trasero, Zack ocupaba la parte de la ventanilla derecha, un porta bebé blanco en el medio donde yacía un bultito de cabellos rubios envuelto en sabanas azules y la pequeña Sarah del lado derecho._

—"_No me agrada en nada que mi padre ilusione a Zack con que será un Guerrero Xiaolin. Sólo porque el niño fue el único que se vio así en los Anteojos de Cristal no quiere decir que sea seguro…" _—_dijo Masako con un suspiro de tristeza_—._ "Después de todo, yo nunca pude ser una…"_

—"_No perdamos las esperanzar o seria una lástima; de verdad se ve muy ilusionado con intentarlo…" _—_le contestó Richard Farrell con calma, manejando el auto. Era de ondulado cabello rubio, piel tostada, porte atractivo y elegante y ojos miel._

—"_Claro y que luego termine con una horrible tristeza cuando no pueda hacerlo…" _—_dijo Masako mirándole con sarcasmo y recordando su propia historia._

_Los niños escuchaban en silencio, fingiendo que no lo hacían; Sarah tenía los puños apretados y trataba de no llorar de la exasperación y los celos que sentía de que sus padres sólo hablaran de Zack y su futuro, y cuando no lo hacían estaban ocupados atendiendo a Dustin, su hermano de un año. Nunca tenían tiempo para ella._

_Mientras, Zack no comprendía del todo la situación pero sabía que estaban hablando de él e interrumpió de pronto la conversación._

—"_Yo de verdad quiero entrenar, les prometo que no me lastimare, ¡Luchare mucho para ser una gran Monje Xiaolin!" _—_agregó con determinación e inocencia característica de su edad, ganándose un bufido incrédulo de su hermana._

—"_No lo dudaría hijo ¡pero me asusta el que termines lastimado!" _—_dijo Masako mientras tomaba varios respiros y trataba de calmarse_—.

—"_Pero…"_

— "_Tu madre tiene razón" _—_le interrumpió su padre_—._ "Es demasiado peligroso, al menos por el momento. No te dejaremos intentarlo hasta que seas mayor"_

_Antes que su hijo hablara de nuevo, Masako se le adelantó._

—"_Es nuestra última palabra, Zackary. No insistas…"_

_Zack reprimió un berrinche y miró por la ventana, específicamente los rayos que comenzaban a azotar el cielo._

—"_Ojala fuera tan fuerte como los rayos…" _—_pensó con profunda tristeza mientras miraba como los rayos iluminaban el cielo y el poderoso sonido del trueno le llegaba hasta sus oídos. Se arrinconó lo más que pudo a donde estaba la puerta del auto, cerrando sus ojos con frustración mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos y recargaba su cabeza ahí. Y mientras lloraba, se sentía furioso e impotente._

_Sarah lo miró y sonrió con sorna._

—"_Ay, el niñito ya va a ponerse a llorar…"_

_Zack la miró con odio y le gritó con furia, provocando en el proceso que el pequeño Dustin despertara._

—"_¡Yo puedo hacerlo, yo sé que puedo!"_

—"_¡Zack guarda silencio y compórtate!" _—_le regaño Masako con enojo volteándose para encarar a los niños y tomar al bebe en sus brazos para arrullarlo._

_Zack empuño las manos y volvió a rebelarse, con las lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos._

—"_¡NO! ¡Yo puedo ser un Guerrero Xiaolin! _—_gritó, apuntándole a Sarah con el dedo_—._ ¡YO SERE UN DRAGON XIAOLIN Y TÚ NO!" _

—"_¡CALLATE!" _—_gritó Sarah con intención de pegarle mientras Masako trataba de calmarlos aun con el bebe llorando asustado y Richard se volteó tan sólo unos segundos para ordenándoles que se tranquilizaran._

_Segundos después, Zack sólo pudo sentir una enorme energía a su alrededor… y todo se volvió negro después._

—Después de eso desperté en el templo Xiaolin sin recordar que más había pasado. Lo único que mi abuelo me dijo en esos momentos fue que mi familia se había regresado a Inglaterra y que me habían dejado a su cargo. Después me envió por varios meses con mis tíos, en Alemania. Un día llegó por mí para que me fuera a vivir temporalmente con él y fue por distintas cosas que me enteré de lo que había sucedido…

Zack termina de relatar y ninguno de sus compañeros se animó a decir algo por simple respeto, aunque la mayoría ya se sabía la trágica historia; él simplemente sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —dice mirando su reloj de bolsillo, segundos después se levanta de golpe con una pirueta y estira el cuerpo.

Los demás lo imitan mientras comienzan a caminar en dirección al salón principal del templo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clay, Omi, Raimundo y Kimiko charlaban entre si, a lado de la pared derecha del salón. Hana se había ido previamente a ayudar al Maestro Fung por si necesitaba algo antes que la reunión empezara. Los cinco jóvenes por su parte estaban sentados a los pies de la enorme figura del Buda de jade que se encontraba en el centro de la enorme habitación y estaba rodeado de cuatro pilares de concreto así como una especie de jarrón grande y ovalado totalmente hueco y del cual salía una llamarada de fuego como si fuera un altar a la Deidad.

El Maestro Fung hizo su aparición de pronto, acompañado de Hana y Dojo. El silencio reinó la sala, esperando pacientemente por las palabras del maestro, que comenzó a hablar con voz pausada, pero que no por eso dejaba de imponer un profundo respeto entre el grupo.

—Bienvenidos sean. Estoy muy orgulloso de ver a mis antiguos aprendices más una cara nueva…

Roy sonríe con agradecimiento al ver la mirada azul del maestro en él y su cálida sonrisa; él prosigue con su discurso, tornándose serio entonces.

—Como lo explique cuando los llame para que vinieran: la maldad permaneció controlada por muchos años gracias a ustedes… Lamentablemente una ola reciente de energía negativa que aun no hemos podido identificar activó los Shen Gong Wu que aun están dispersos en el mundo.

—Dee acuerdoo —interrumpió Raimundo con un tono cantarín e incrédulo—. Comprendo eso Maestro, pero… ¿qué tienen que ver los mocosos —y no se ofendan chicos, que lo son— en esto?

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo: debido a mí edad ya no soy capaz de enseñar como antes, es por eso que espero que ustedes sean los encargados de enseñarles a ellos todo lo que saben.

—Pero Maestro Fung —ésta vez fue el turno de Kimiko de dar su opinión—: es muy peligroso incluirlos en esto… ¿no sería más fácil encontrar nosotros mismos los Shen Gong Wu que quedan y ya?

—En primera: Omi tenía catorce años, tú quince, Raimundo dieciséis y Clay diecisiete años, cuando llegaron aquí, así que no tienen por qué decir algo así… y en segunda: ustedes ya están oxidados y gordos, no podría llevarlos en mi lomo —defiende Dojo con una mueca aparentemente despectiva, ganándose el reproche de los adultos insultados—. Dejen que la nueva generación se encargue, al cabo que la mayoría —aunque en esporádicas situaciones— ya llevan años entrenando. Además no estarán solos… —sonrió con orgullo mientras apuntaba hacia si mismo con su garra izquierda.

—Ustedes estarán ahí para protegerlos, no veo inconveniente alguno —se adelanta el Maestro Fung, ignorando la mímica de Dojo y también la expresión desahuciada que tenía después.

Los cuatro Dragones Xiaolin asintieron un poco más convencidos, aunque aun tenían sus inconformidades.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrenar? —pregunta Adi con una mueca de flojera.

—Mañana en cuanto salga el sol. Ustedes serán un equipo de ahora en adelante. Algunos días entrenaran por separado con diferente profesor, dependiendo su elemento, y otros serán dedicados a la lucha con Shen Gong Wu y entrenamientos en grupo que serán evaluados por sus nuevos maestros.

Las sonrisas orgullosas de los Dragones Xiaolin fue notable, especialmente por aquella seguridad y confianza que su maestro depositaban en ellos.

—La mayoría entrenara con dos profesores diferentes pues sus elementos son una mezcla de los cuatro dragones principales —finaliza por lo cual Dojo se apresura en hablar.

—Y eso es todo por ahora —dice con una sonrisa que dejaba ver algunos colmillos por fuera de su boca.

—Ahora que ya dieron las explicaciones seamos tan amables de presentarnos frente a nuestro nuevo pupilo —opina Omi mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Roy—. Mi nombre es Omi Fung y como soy el Dragón del Agua supondrás que soy el mejor —sonríe con superioridad mientras Hana niega con la cabeza y lo mira con cierto reproche aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de su esposo—. Éste templo fue mi hogar muchos años y espero que te sientas acomodado aquí…

—Lo que el ya no tan enano amigo quiso decir es: cómodo —corrige Raimundo mientras mira al joven con un gesto amable—. Yo soy Raymundo Pedrosa, Dragón del Viento y líder Xiaolin hasta que alguno de ustedes me quite el puesto, que dudo mucho porque soy muy débiles —se ríe de manera ególatra—. Estoy casado con la mujer que ves aquí —termina de hablar mientras agarra con delicadeza a Kimiko de la cintura. De pronto se voltea hacia él y le mira de manera amenazante—. ¡Y te prohíbo que mires a mi hija!

—¡Papá! —se queja Cat con las mejillas sonrojadas en una mezcla entre vergüenza y molestia, ganándose las risas disimuladas de algunos de los presentes.

Kimiko le había sonreído con ternura hasta que Raimundo mencionó lo último, por lo que le dio un codazo para después rodar los ojos; nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a los arranques inesperados de celos de su marido.

—No le hagas caso, por favor —dice la mujer con una mueca de reproche en sus labios—. Soy Kimiko Tohomiko: Dragón del Fuego y por lo que se, tu futura maestra. Soy originaria de Japón.

—Clay Bailey —el Texano levanta su sombrero en señal de saludo—. Dragón de la Tierra y vengo de Texas. También seré tu maestro.

—Un gusto es conocerlos a todos, soy Leroy Nian Hadley —hace una reverencia, mientras continuaba presentándose—. He viajado hasta aquí con el propósito de convertirme en Dragón de la Lava. Estoy consiente que no se mucho sobre este tipo de cosas, pero no por eso espero que sean blandos conmigo.

—No te preocupes Roy, que ya eres parte de la familia y por tanto se te exigirá igual —dice Hana ganándose la atención y una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del joven. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, con cierta admiración hacia el muchacho por la tranquilidad que mostraba en una situación que ella suponía era desconocida para él—. Yo no soy una guerrera Xiaolin, pero me encargo de cuidarlos y alimentarlos a todos. Me llamo Hana Montreal, soy originaria de Venezuela y al hombre que le gusta decir que es el mejor, es mi esposo —inclina su cabeza, a modo de saludo—. Y ya que nosotros los viejos nos presentamos sería bueno terminar la reunión, estoy segura que los jóvenes ya se presentaron —ante esto los mencionados asintieron—. La cena estará pronto, los quiero a todos ahí antes de dormir. Necesitaran mucha energía porque desde mañana no podrán ni respirar…

El comentario de Hana fue muy acertado —para sufrimiento de la mayoría— por tanto decidieron poner fin a la reunión aclarando por último las habitaciones de los presentes y concluyendo que hablarían otro día para aclarar algunas dudas generales.

Al final las habitaciones quedaron en el mismo orden que en vacaciones pasadas, más el nuevo integrante: en el edificio izquierdo estaba Clay y Adi en una habitación, y Raimundo, Kimiko y Cat en otra. Por el lado derecho: Omi, Hana y Jake en un cuarto y Zack y Roy en el otro. Y en el edificio del centro, el Maestro Fung junto con Dojo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Fin de la Introducción._

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta son demasiadas explicaciones ya que quiero que conozcan a los personajes, por tanto trato de hacerlo algo largos. Esta fue la introducción, el siguiente capítulo será el primero.

Las palabras en **cursiva** son aquellas que están dichas en otro idioma: "Kitsune" está dicho en japonés y se entiende por "Zorro". Adi le preguntó a Roy de su **nacionalidad** porque el nombre "Nian" está en chino y significa: periodo de vida.

**Todo tiene un porqué en esta historia.**

**La educación a distancia:** investigue de todas las carreras escritas anteriormente y en los países natales de los personajes, por lo cual estoy cien por ciento segura que son posibles y bastante accesibles a pesar de que ellos residan en China… sé que es algo nuevo puesto ya que en la serie nunca se hablo de que los aprendices estudiaran o algo, pero me pareció lógico y además no le afecta en nada a la trama de la historia, al contrario.

Los **textos en cursiva** son recuerdos y estarán acompañados de comillas.

Cualquier duda que surja sientan la libertad de exteriorizarla, yo tratare de cubrir todos los espacios posibles.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!.**


	2. Primer entrenamiento

**Capitulo 1**

_Reeditado_

El nuevo día comenzó con muchas expectativas y anhelos. Tal y como se había acordado, los entrenamientos fueron llevados a cabo en distinta parte del templo y alrededores de acuerdo al elemento que se entrenaría, para desgracia de los jóvenes que esperaban ya que consideraban que la compañía de sus amigos les haría más ameno el entrenamiento.

Por un lado estaban Clay y Adi; ambos en medio de un campo de tierra agrietada cerca de las praderas que estaban a las afueras del templo.

—Como ya has entrenado antes no es necesario comenzar desde cero —sonríe Clay mirando a su hija, a su lado—. Y como ya me he notado que tienes dificultades para sacar plantas de lugares muertos, ésa será tu tarea.

Adi mira a su padre con algo parecido al pesar en sus ojos y da un largo suspiro. Traía el traje rojo tradicional del templo, y en su cintura estaba la banda de color negro que la identificaba como Monje Xiaolin.

—Está bien.

—Si en esta tierra no hay agua… —continúa Clay explicando con la lección. Él traía un traje azul con grabados dorados que lo identificaba como Dragón Xiaolin—, ¿de dónde la sacaras para que las plantas crezcan?

Adi observó el terreno árido sin mucha importancia.

—Supongo que puedo tomar la humedad del aire —dice mientras se arrodillaba a tocar la tierra y suelta un renovado suspiro, sabiendo de antemano que iba a sufrir al entrenar.

—Así es, pero para perfeccionar eso necesitarás a Omi… ahora: si la tierra es infértil, ¿cómo puedes hacer que crezca vida en ella?

Adi se encoge de hombros con aburrimiento. Siempre odió la teoría, y lo demostraba abiertamente en la escuela al dormirse sobre la mesa o saltarse la clase para irse debajo de un árbol.

—No se… ¿echando semillas y darle mucho cariño?

Clay se ríe por semejante ocurrencia y hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Lo de las semillas podría funcionar pilluela, pero te haría muy dependiente a llevarlas contigo todo el tiempo y estas terminan acabándose. Sería mejor remover las capas superficiales de la tierra que ya están muy dañadas para que la nueva pueda surgir y extraer de ella los nutrimentos para que una planta pueda crecer —avanza algunos pasos con las manos tras su imponente espalda—. Por ahora, quiero que llenes esto de plantas: tienes cinco minutos, después luchare ellas y espero que tengas un buen dominio. Buena suerte, hija.

Ella mira el extenso campo con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿¡QUE!? —grita con un gesto de sufrimiento—. ¡Nunca lo he hecho en tan poco tiempo! ¡Es muy difícil!

—Te quedan cuatro minutos medio —le recuerda, ignorando su queja.

Adi suelta una maldición en voz alta y se arrodilla, tocando la tierra con sus palmas y comenzando a llamar a las plantas. En eso, Clay da un pisotón en el suelo, lo que hace que una enorme grieta se abriera justo donde Adi estaba creando las plantas haciendo que éstas cayeran en el hoyo.

—Debes hacerlo en movimiento, vaquera. Si no, estarías muy vulnerable a un ataque —mira el cronómetro y sonríe—. Te queda un poco más de dos minutos.

Como respuesta, Adi mira a su padre a muerte y da un salto.

—¡Bosque! —exclama mientras da una pisada y luego algunos saltos haciendo que las plantas cubrieran las partes que ella iba pisando a medida que saltaba.

Clay la observaba de lejos, pacientemente. Algunos instantes después vuelve a dar una mirada al cronómetro.

—Acabó el tiempo —dice mientras sus puños y brazos se envolvían en gran cantidad por tierra sólida. Sin esperar respuesta empieza a correr con rapidez en dirección a Adi la cual había detenido su labor por unos segundos y respiraba profusamente.

El terreno no había sido cubierto en su totalidad por las plantas pero se notaban las manchas verdes del lugar. De pronto, la joven ve como una de las ramas señalaba por donde venía su padre así que rápidamente da un salto hacia la derecha para ver si podía alejarse de su maestro.

—¡ESTOY CANSADA! —grita viendo a su padre. Toma posición de batalla y levanta su mano derecha en señal de que varias lianas ataquen.

—Cuando pelees contra un enemigo no tendrás ventaja, ni tiempo para reclamar —la regaña mientras tomaba las lianas entre sus manos y las trozaba por la mitad sin piedad.

De pronto una de las ramas le quita el sombrero, lo que le provoca una sonrisa victoriosa en la joven.

—¡Deja de tanto hablar vaquero! —se ríe, mostrándole el sombrero con orgullo.

Clay para sus ataques y se toca la cabeza comprobando que su hija le había quitado su amado sombrero. Sonríe.

—Eres toda una Bailey, jovencita. Me quito el sombrero imaginario —una mano de piedra se alza en dirección a Adi y le quitó el collar que Samantha le había regalado algunos años atrás—. Ojo por ojo, vaca por vaca.

—Supongo que lo que es igual no es trampa ¿eh? —Adi se coloca el sombrero de su padre y corre en dirección a él para iniciar un ataque de frente con plantas de por medio.

Clay guarda el collar en su bolsillo y vuelve a forrar sus brazos y manos de tierra sólida; corriendo en dirección a ella, propina un golpe en el suelo lo que provoca que una enorme muralla de piedra emergiera en cuestión de segundos como barrera.

Adi hice una pirueta y patea la barrera consiguiendo que esta avanzara rápidamente hacia Clay con la intención de golpearlo. El hombre la recibe con un golpe y la destroza con facilidad, mientras los enormes pedazos de tierra salen disparados en todas direcciones, los más grandes hacia Adi.

La joven da dos saltos para alejarse un poco, y aprovechando que su padre siempre se ha negado a golpear a una mujer, corre en dirección hacia él con la intención de golpearlo directamente. Recibe, como esperaba, un enorme abrazo de su parte que la deja sin posibilidad de moverse. Solo contó un segundo cuando fue lanzada al aire.

La joven Bailey no puede evitar sonreír a saber que su plan había resultado.

—Muy bien, ahora… —hace una seña con su mano izquierda y de pronto unas enredaderas comienzan a crecer en su padre cubriéndolo tanto por fuera como por dentro de la ropa, siendo las hojas de un color rojizo brillante— Gracias a que estuve cerca, pude dejarte esas lindas enredaderas que causan mucha comezón, además de que tienen un gran efecto paralizante… —sonríe con expresión altiva y orgullosa—. Te dije que la idea de traer semillas era buena.

—Inteligente estrategia, pero no olvides que tus enemigos no te querrán dar un abrazo cuando estén luchando—sonríe de medio lado—. Wudai Cráter, ¡Tierra! —la tierra lo envuelve completamente y segundos después salió disparada en todas direcciones, mezclada con las enredaderas—. Tendré que lavar el traje —mira el suyo, el cual gracias a que era una tela extremadamente resistente y flexible, apenas y se manchó con la pelea. Su piel en cambio tenía algunas manchas rojizas—. Haremos otra cosa antes de ir a comer, tengo hambre.

Adi asiente, aunque en realidad deseaba tomarse un descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Deben saber que el agua es el elemento supremo —Omi asiente, dándose la razón y sonriendo con orgullo—. Es la máxima representación de la perfección, así como su servidor. Y como el agua es un elemento tan vital y superior en la vida deben saber que también tiene sus responsabilidades y dificultades…

Cat interrumpe el relato de su maestro, levantando tímidamente la mano.

—Tío Omi… ¿y si mejor nos enseña a cómo controlar mejor el agua? —se ríe, un tanto nerviosa.

—Oh si, si, ¡claro! Hablar de lo perfecto que soy ocasiona que olvide algunas cosas —carraspea—. Hijo: enséñanos lo que el futuro líder Dragón debe hacer… —une sus manos, siendo cubiertas por las mangas de su traje azul de Dragón Xiaolin.

Jake y Cat llevaban el traje tradicional, solo que la banda de Cat era de color azul, lo que la identificaba como Guerrera Wudai, y la de Jake de color morado, convirtiéndolo en Aprendiz Xiaolin. Los tres estaban la cascada que se encontraba a algunos metros fuera del templo, en medio del bosque; Jake y Cat sentados a los pies de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban la laguna y Omi enfrente de ellos de espaldas a la cascada y justo donde acababa el agua de la laguna.

Jake suspira, haciendo una mueca de enfado, e ignora el hecho que su padre jura y perjura que él debe ser el siguiente líder. Se para con pereza y camina un poco, acercándose a su padre pero aun guardando una distancia prudente.

—Lluvia.

El cielo se tornó gris con una increíble rapidez y las nubes se aglomeran encima de ellos, Jake lanza con patadas algunas ráfagas de lluvia en dirección a Omi acompañadas de viento.

Omi levanta su mano derecha mientras el agua envuelta en el ataque de su hijo se devuelve hacia él con rapidez.

—Eres mi hijo ¡concéntrate!

Jake chasquea la lengua.

—¡Bien! —exclama, corriendo en dirección a su padre y atacándolo con una combinación de puño y patada. El agua del aire se materializa en gotas las cuales se vuelven picos filosos contra Omi, que los esquivaba de a poco mientras contraatacaba.

Cat se emociona de ver la pelea por lo cual comienza a animar a su amigo con entusiasmo.

—¡Tú puedes, Jake, yo confío en ti! —grita levantando los brazos y agitándolos.

Jake la mira de reojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la pelea transcurre.

—¿¡Y qué hay de tu padrino!? —se queja Omi mirándola unos segundos con reproche, lo cual provoca que se distrajera y las filosas gotas rozaran sus brazos y piernas haciendo que la ropa se rasgara muy imperceptiblemente—. ¡Tú pagaras eso! —le dice a su hijo—. Wudai Neptuno, ¡Agua!

Una enorme ola emerge de la laguna y sale en dirección hacia Jake. Él por su parte mira a Cat por unos segundos, alargando la sonrisa.

—¿Me ayudas?

Cat se levanta con emoción y rapidez.

—Wudai Plutón, ¡Hielo! –da un salto y luego cae de nuevo con los pies juntos, creando un enorme camino congelado desde sus extremidades inferiores hacia donde estaba Jake, alzándose en una barrera congelada entre el ataque de Omi y su amigo, después redirige el ataque hacia su maestro.

Omi lo esquiva justo a tiempo mientras ve hacia enfrente y nota como sus pupilos iba directo hacia él. El primero que llegó fue Jake, quien comenza a atacarlo con una seria de patadas y puños, enfrascándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos aunque aun se notaba que Omi tenía ventaja. Cat por otra parte esquiva la pelea y va directamente hacia el lago, sumergiéndose con un hábil clavado.

—Lo haces bien hijo mío, pero ambos sabemos que nunca podrás siguiera seguirme en el paseo —dice Omi mientras sonríe de forma despreocupada. Da un salto hacia arriba y comienza a dar vueltas sobre sí, fundiéndose en un torbellino de agua el cual iba directamente hacia Jake.

—No estoy tratando de vencerte, solo de distraerte hasta el momento adecuado —le contradice Jake, con burla. Recordó—. ¡Y es "seguirme el paso"! —esquiva el ataque de su padre dando un gran salto.

El torbellino de agua se estrella directamente en el suelo inundando el lugar mientras el cuerpo de Omi sale a relucir de entre su ataque. En eso una enorme ola sale disparada con rapidez desde la laguna, estrellándose con fuerza justo donde estaba Omi y congelando todo el suelo, dejándolo atrapado.

Cat se sacude todo lo que puede, totalmente mojada. Enfoca la mirada hacia enfrente y mira el resultado de su ataque, comprobando su maestro atrapado de cuerpo entero.

—¡Lo logramos! —celebra la joven yendo directamente hacia Jake, quien trataba de no caerse a causa de lo resbaloso que estaba el piso a causa del hielo.

—Siempre supe que hacíamos un buen equipo —sonríe él mientras Cat lo abraza con efusividad, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le corresponde con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Omi sale disparado desde donde lo habían dejado atrapado, cayendo justo a lado de ambos.

—Debo decir que me impresionaron, trabajaron en equipo —los elogia—. Aunque claro, no fue suficiente para vencerme. Pero es un gran comienzo…

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —pregunta Jake, soltando a Cat.

—Descongelen este lugar… —Omi sonríe mientras ve a su alrededor: no sólo el suelo estaba congelado, sino también los árboles cercanos—. Y como seguramente se tardarán mucho, me iré a comer. Hana ya debió haberme preparado un enorme banquete —saborea en su imaginación con un gesto de alegría en su rostro.

—Eso no es justo —objeta Jake—. Y ¿qué se supone que haré yo?

—Trata de separar el agua usando tu elemento —encoge sus hombros—. Eres mi hijo, sabrás que hacer —esconde sus manos debajo de las mangas de su traje y se da media vuelta, caminando a donde se encontraba la subida empedrada para ir al templo Xiaolin.

—Nos dejó… —concluye Cat con asombro.

Jake suelta un bufido.

—En realidad, no me sorprende —fija su mirada en ella—. Al menos podremos llegar tarde sin que nos regañen —sonríe de manera socarrona.

—Cierto —asiente Cat mirando a su alrededor. Suspira de forma resignada—. ¡A trabajar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Como aun no se mucho sobre qué tanto has entrenado sólo, empezaremos por lo más sencillo… —Kimiko sonríe mirando a su pupilo. Ella y Roy estaban en las praderas que rodeaban el frente del templo Xiaolin, justo a las afueras—. Como has de saber tu elemento se basa principalmente en el fuego y su intensidad para poder fundirse con la tierra, ¿cómo lo creas?

Roy observa a la mujer que tenía a lado. Él estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa sin magas de entrenamiento azul oscuro, ya que aun no le habían entregado su uniforme de Monje Xiaolin. Kimiko en cambio portaba el tarje azul característico de Dragón Xiaolin.

—Las veces que lo he llamado estoy a la intemperie y tengo la facilidad de lo que está a mi alrededor, más no estoy seguro de qué criterios son necesarios para poder convocarlo en cualquier situación.

Kimiko asiente y palpa el césped que estaba debajo de ella.

—El secreto de un Guerrero Xiaolin es saber usar su elemento como una extensión del cuerpo; continuamente te enfrentaras en lugares que te desfavorecen, por eso debes aprender a crear fuego sin importar tu entorno, aunque para nosotros es un poco más sencillo pues los elementos químicos que conforman al fuego se encuentran dispersos en el aire y pueden tomarse fácilmente, tan solo necesitas agregarle un poco de tierra y listo —sonríe—. Inténtalo.

Roy asiente. Se sienta a unos metros de su maestra y cierra sus ojos.

—Lava…

Las manos de Roy crearon una especie de humo que indicaba como se iban calentando; el joven centra su atención en su alrededor. Entonces mueve con rapidez sus brazos y éstos quedan envueltos en lava.

Kimiko observa la situación con asombro.

—Dominas tu elemento con tanta rapidez considerando el tiempo que harías que Omi te envidiara —se ríe un poco—. Veo que eres bastante tranquilo lo cual te da muchísima ventaja. Tendrás que practicar la meditación con el Maestro Fung, o Zack también podría ayudarte —se levanta—. Veamos que tan bien tienes tus reflejos…

Él la imita.

—Muy bien.

La japonesa se aleja un poco de él, quedando al frente. Da un gran respiro.

—Wudai Marte, ¡Fuego! —gira su cuerpo sobre sí misma y se forman esferas de fuego en las palmas que lanza hacia él y se va acercando lentamente.

Roy esquiva rápida aunque torpe los ataques de Kim, mientras impulsa sus manos hacia adelante lanzando algunas bolas de lava que luego iban expandiéndose más no tenían un punto específico de ataque.

—Fija el lugar exacto donde quieres que tu elemento choque —forma algunas ruedas de fuego con los brazos extendidos y las impulsa hacia adelante justo hacia el cuerpo de Roy.

Roy sigue esquivando los ataques lo mejor que puede, y agradece internamente ser un deportista nato pues en esos momentos su condición le estaba salvado de muchos problemas. Choca las palmas en el suelo y alza un muro de lava para defenderse de los ataques, luego trata de crear un muro de fuego detrás de la japonesa, que consigue tras varios segundos, y busca acorralarla.

Kimiko mira rápidamente la situación con los recuerdos a flote de repente en su mente y con un enorme salto esquiva la barrera, pateándola hacia enfrente con fuerza.

Pese a la excelente muestra de dominio de Roy, no puede esquivar del todo los muros y le alcanza a rozar en su brazo derecho apenas unos instantes.

—Maldición… —cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse. Ardía, más era apenas perceptible y no lo que se esperaba de una quemada, por más mínima y superficial que fuera. Sospechaba que su reciente inmunidad era parte de él como próximo Dragón de la Lava.

Kimiko suelta una exclamación de susto.

—¡Lo siento! Debí haberme excedido… —ella sabía que no había de qué preocuparse, pero se sentía sumamente culpable. Suspira y le levanta el brazo con delicadeza; examinándolo con rapidez.

Él observa la mancha rosada que quedó. Ya no había dolor y la piel se apreciaba lisa y sin bordes: no había ningún daño, tal solo una inflamación.

—No es nada, como máximo necesitare alguna pomada.

Kimiko suspira.

—Adi te puede dar un ungüento hecho a base de sus plantas. Conforme vayas dominando más tu elemento, esto dejara de ser un problema: Los Dragones Xiaolin son invulnerables a su elemento, no importa la situación. Por ahora tendremos que suspender el entrenamiento, mientras menos heridas te hagas, mejor. Lo que haremos será enseñarte teoría, trucos y movimientos básicos.

—De acuerdo —contesta Roy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Que tranquilidad! —exclama Raimundo estirándose. Portaba los pantalones azules del traje característico de Dragón Xiaolin, con la diferencia que en la parte superior tenía una chaqueta negra y la cinta amarilla que lo identificaba como Líder—. ¿Tenemos que entrenar? Tengo flojera, además: tú eres de un nivel mucho más avanzado, esperamos que todos te alcancen y pues… empezamos, ¿te parece?

Zack estaba acostado en el césped, a lado de Raimundo. Su uniforme lo delataba como guerrero Wudai.

—Me encantaría, pero la última vez que me salté un entrenamiento mi abuelo me obligó a pintar el templo… sólo —hace una mueca de dolor al recordarlo— ¿Qué tal unos cuantos minutos y luego hacemos alguna broma por ahí…?

—Está bien —bufa, y acto seguido sonríe—. Por cierto: ¿qué pretendes con mi ahijada? —le pregunta de pronto entrecerrando los ojos con un gesto de sospecha.

—¿¡Qué!? —Zack mira a Raymundo con sorpresa—. Es mi amiga.

—Estas tratando de conquistarla, ¿cierto? —sin esperar a que el joven diera respuesta, vuelve a replicar—. ¡Cómo pudiste, yo confiaba en ti! ¡Cómo has podido siquiera pensar en hacer algo así!, ¡a una chica tan inocente! …¡además es menor que tú! …¡TE PROHÍBO ACERCÁRTELE!

—¡No estoy intentando nada! —Zack se defiende, aun con el gesto de sorpresa—. Y no hay tanta diferencia de edad, además.

—Claro, entonces admites que si quieres algo con ella —concluye tratando de no reírse y obvia la enorme sonrisa de victoria.

—Eso lo decidirá ella —responde Zack sin intención de revelar más información.

Raimundo suelta una carcajada y capta claramente el mensaje.

—Eso es lo que quería oír —se levanta, estirándose de nuevo—. Apresúrate muchacho, no quiero tener que entrometerme… bueno, tal vez si —se ríe—. Pelearemos un poco para que no nos castiguen, quiero irme a comer… ¿iniciamos?

Zack respira tranquilidad y se levanta de un salto ágil, colocándose en posición.

—Sí.

Raimundo da de inicio una serie de patadas y puños dispuesto a hacer caer al joven que estaba frente a él, más no prestando mucha atención a la fuerza y destreza. Zack los esquiva con suma facilidad sabiendo de antemano que su maestro no estaba peleando con seriedad.

Zack se deja caer al suelo para patear a Rai por los pies haciéndole perder el equilibrio, con la rapidez de su elemento se levanta y conduce una descarga directamente a su mano golpeándolo en el pecho. El brasileño como respuesta da un salto hacia atrás después recibir el impacto y después lanza varios puñetazos hacia su oponente para luego dar patadas los cuales era seguidos por finas ráfagas de viento.

El joven las recibe algunas en sus antebrazos y el pantalón más no se hace daño ni retrocede. Aprovecha el ataque juntando sus palmas y creando una onda bastante estridente seguido de los rayos que iban en dirección a Rai y como respuesta él gira sus brazos haciendo un torbellino que retuvo los rayos y luego los disipa con facilidad, seguido de un salto elevándose al cielo y perdiéndose por un momento para luego caer en picada dando un rodillazo a los pies de Zack haciendo que el suelo se levantara y varias piedras se convirtieran en balas a causa de la presión del aire que ejercía sobre ellas.

Zack frunce el ceño da varios saltos hacia atrás. Lleva ambos brazos frente a sí a modo de escudo y una descarga eléctrica surgía de todo su cuerpo; las balas se impactan en la descarga creando una explosión.

—¡Wudai Júpiter, Rayo!

El cuerpo de Zack se desmaterializa en una chispa amarilla y se lanza directamente hacia el cielo, tornándose oscuro de inmediato. Múltiples rayos comienzan a impactarse en el templo, específicamente donde Raimundo se encuentra, mientras una mancha desciende en cuestión de segundos. Rai se toma unos segundos para darse cuenta que es Zack envuelto en electricidad, y que solo se podía distinguir su silueta pues era totalmente de color amarillo.

—Wudai Estrella, ¡Viento! —exclama Raimundo después de su breve asombro y unos anillos en forma de remolino se forman en las muñecas y tobillos—. ¡Toma esto!

Zack recibe los ataques, causando pequeñas explosiones alrededor de su cuerpo pero sin dañarle. Lo toma de la muñeca izquierda transmitiéndole una fuerte descarga eléctrica y lo azota contra el suelo dejando un enorme y profundo agujero debajo de Raimundo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, eso de andar convirtiéndote en la chispita andando está prohibido… —reflexiona Raimundo, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Zack sonríe aunque no se nota demasiado debido al escudo eléctrico.

—En realidad, debería tener el rango de Dragón Xiaolin para poder aprenderla y aun más dominarla. Pero quién sabe, por alguna razón la puedo efectuar antes.

Raimundo asiente y escupe sangre. Siente una pizca de envidia por el nieto de Fung, que siempre ha demostrado una superioridad elemental que no le ha conocido a ningún otro.

—Muy bien —su rostro se torna serio. Era evidente que Zack no se iba con nimiedades, así que debía dejarse de juegos él también—. Wudai Estrella, ¡Viento! —en su mano derecha aparece su infaltable espada de nébula.

Con velocidad asombrosa llega al frente de Zack y clava la espada en la tierra, usándola como apoyo para lanzar tres patadas al estomago del joven y luego dar una embestida de aire comprimido. A pesar de todo esto, cada vez que atacaba Raimundo recibía una fuerte descarga debido al escudo, sin embargo ambos sabían que no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo se arriesgaba a auto lesionar sus órganos internos debido a que el ataque sólo había podido utilizarse por un Dragón completo, pero se negaba a rendirse.

—¡Alerta de Shen Gong Wu…! ¡AHHH! —grita Dojo corriendo asustado para esquivar la batalla—. ¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO! ¡VAN A MATARSE!

Omi, Clay, Adi, Kimiko y Roy estaban a unos pasos observando anonadados la pelea.

Raimundo se detuvo en seco, mirándolos con sorpresa.

—Eh, ¡hola! —se ríe él de forma nerviosa.

—¡Padrino! mira cómo estas… —dice Adi mirándole con preocupación.

—Fue asombroso… —dice Roy con un gesto de sorpresa.

Zack se tambalea y el escudo se desactiva, volviéndolo a la normalidad y su cuerpo amenazando con estamparse contra el suelo, más Clay le ayuda a mantenerse.

—No puedo creerlo: Raimundo sabes perfectamente que eso pudo haberlo dejado herido de gravedad —le reprocha Kimiko a su marido.

—Ya me lo temía yo ¡Raimundo eres muy irresponsable! —regaña Omi mientras el brasileño se queja por culparlo.

—No fue su culpa… si no la mía…

—¡El maestro Fung me matará si se entera! —Dojo tenía ambas garras arriba de su cabeza y un gesto de claro horror.

Por un momento a todos se les había olvidado lo del Shen Gong Wu.

—¡Qué fue lo que pasó! —exclama Cat con un gesto de susto, recién llegando con Jake a su lado que suelta un sonoro silbido de sorpresa.

—Al parecer, mi nieto no cumplió con las reglas.

El Maestro Fung está a unos pasos de ellos, con un gesto de seriedad muy poco vista en él. Camina lenta pero firme lo que quedaba de espacio para llegar a donde estaba Zack.

—Sabes bien que ése ataque es demasiado avanzado y peligroso. Pudiste incluso terminar contigo. Te quedaras aquí descansando y reflexionando sobre tu irresponsabilidad… y no me he olvidado de ti, Raimundo: debiste haber detenido la pelea en cuanto viste lo que Zack estaba haciendo. Esto debe ser de lección a comportarse de manera más cuidadosa, ahora que tienen una gran responsabilidad encima.

Raimundo se queda callado y asiente con algo de culpa. Por un momento se sintió como cuando era un adolescente y siempre se metía en problemas, pero lo cierto es que no pudo evitarlo: el calor de la batalla y tener un oponente tan joven e increíblemente competente le hizo olvidar que debía tener cuidado o podría lastimar a su pupilo.

—Pero ¿qué hay del Shen Gong Wu…? —interrumpe Zack mirando a su abuelo.

—Eso debiste haber pensado antes de actuar tan precipitadamente.

—Nosotros iremos por él —dice Clay—. No es conveniente que ustedes vayan, no queremos que todos terminen lastimados.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero —secunda Omi algo emocionado de volver a cazar un Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko mira al Maestro Fung.

—Será más fácil si nosotros vamos.

—Coincido con ellos —tercia Raimundo, ganándose una mirada de reproche del anciano Fung lo que le hizo callar inmediatamente.

—Ya saben qué hacer, mis dragones —El Maestro Fung da por terminada la plática dándose media vuelta—. Adi: ayuda a Zack con sus heridas y después alcanzas a tus compañeros para que entrenen entre ustedes —segundos después sigue su recorrido sin mirar a su nieto.

Zack mantiene la mirada hacia el suelo con un claro gesto de arrepentimiento. Adi por su parte asiente con inusual seriedad mientras camina junto a Zack.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Tenemos un Shen Gong Wu que capturar, andando! —dice Dojo arrastrándose por el grupo y llendo lo más rápido que su cola le permitía. Rai, Kim, Clay y Omi lo siguen en silencio.

Jake suelta un bufido.

—Lo mejor será que nosotros nos pongamos a meditar… —hace un gesto de comillas en la palabra "Meditar"—. Al menos hasta que el _Kitsune_ decida hacer aparición.

—Lo dudo, pero está bien —Cat encoge sus hombros y Roy asiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adi entra en la habitación que comparte con su padre haciéndole un ademán a Zack para que se sentara mientras recorre el lugar buscando algunas pomadas. Por otra parte, el joven se recrimina la forma tan impulsiva en la que había actuado —raro en él, ciertamente—, todo ocasionado porque no quería perder tan rápido ya que sabía de antemano que a Raimundo no podía vencer. No aun.

Zack cierra los ojos con pesadez y hace la cabeza para atrás en el asiento, soltando un gran suspiro. No tenía más que leves heridas superficiales debido a la protección del escudo pero le era algo difícil el hacer movimiento debido a la gran energía que tuvo que emplear.

Adi llega hasta él y se coloca justo enfrente.

—Empecemos rápido —dice mientras le limpia una herida en el brazo izquierdo—, no te quejes —le advierte, colocado algunos adhesivos en sus raspones—. Eres un idiota —le recrimina después de algunos segundos de silencio.

Zack mira a Adi de reojo.

—Lo sé: arruiné la primera misión.

Ella lo abraza de pronto, sintiendo las lagrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos y luchando porque no caigan por sus mejillas.

—¡Te odio! Me asustaste… —susurra lo último conteniéndose inútilmente la ganas de sollozar.

Zack le corresponde el abrazo acariciando el cabello de Adi con su mano izquierda.

—No llores, lo que menos deseo es hacerte sentir mal… perdóname, _Kitsune._

—¡Pues deberás comprarme chocolates para eso! ¡Y deberás ser mi conejillo de indias cuando tenga que hacer más medicina!

—¿Como aquella vez que mezclaste hiedra venenosa en una de tus pomadas…? —hace un gesto de dolor recordando lo que tuvo que pasar—. No quiero terminar más dañado de lo que ya estoy, mejor otra cosa, ¿sí? —la mira directamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpia suavemente con sus dedos las pestañas y alrededor de los ojos.

—Entonces me compraras muchos peluches de Tigger…

—Hecho —une su frente con la de Adi, mirándola directamente a los ojos y acariciándole ambas mejillas con los dedos— ¿Ya casi terminas?

—¡Si, ya termine…! —se separa de él con rapidez y se ríe de forma nerviosa, casi histérica—. ¡Yo me voy…!

Adi sale corriendo de la habitación con la cara totalmente roja y el corazón latiendo a millón, sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Zack que mantiene la vista clavada en la puerta por donde había salido.

—Será mejor que reciba aire fresco… —se dice Adi a sí misma corriendo por el pasillo como si la estuviera persiguiendo un fantasma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué tal te ha parecido todo esto hasta ahora?

Roy observa con cuidado a la chica que tiene a su lado. Admite que es cautivadora, pero puede suponer que al ser heredera de una gran fortuna y fama debe comportarse de manera superficial y delicada, incluso para ser Dragón Xiaolin.

—El ambiente es más acogedor de lo que imagine —responde de manera seca.

Cat sonríe.

—¡Y espera a que tengas más confianza! —se ríe, recordando viejas aventuras.

Él asiente, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Es una lástima que no hayamos podido ir a la primera misión —opina Roy mirando su brazo.

—Al menos estoy segura que habrá más oportunidades.

Cat suspira, estaba sentada a su lado, en el jardín que Adi había construido, con las piernas extendidas y acariciando la frente de Jake que estaba a su lado y dormía recargando la cabeza en sus muslos, usándolos como almohada. Recuerda entonces un asunto importante que había dejado pendiente.

—¡Llámame loca, pero por favor enséñame francés! —junta sus manos a modo de suplica mientras lo mira con entusiasmo nada disimulado a través de su expresión.

Roy la mira con incredulidad unos instantes y en seguida suspira.

—Sólo te diré una cosa: no me gusta repetir las cosas. Si no aprendes rápido será mejor que te busques a alguien que te explique y tenga paciencia.

Cat abraza a Roy con alegría, guindándose de su cuello y encajando su rostro perfectamente en el hueco de la clavícula.

—¡Gracias! ¡No te arrepentirás!

Aquello le hace sentir a Roy extraño. Siempre que una chica hace amago de querer lanzársele encima él se quita de inmediato, pero no sabe si fue por la rapidez de Cat o el hecho que no le causa desconfianza, que no la detuvo. El contacto es cálido y suave; y al pasarle el brazo por la espalda con delicadeza correspondiéndole, le da la sensación de naturalidad y comodidad… hasta que un sonido ajeno provoca que el momento se rompa.

Jake carraspea de manera sonora mientras se acomoda en el pasto y estira los brazos. No era muy agradable despertar y lo primero que vea es a su mejor amiga —de eso prefiere convencerse— en una posición amorosa con el nuevo.

—Que cariñosa _Neko, _¿no hay un abrazo para mí? …¿aunque sea por haberme despertado…?

Cat deja de abrazar a Roy inmediatamente. Estaba un poco sonrojada, y Roy con la ceja derecha elevada.

—¡Yo no te desperté! —le objeta mirando a Jake.

—Ah, entonces fue otra loca que se mueve demasiado —intuye Jake con sarcasmo—. Entonces… —su oración queda al aire al ser interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

—¡Aquí estas! —grita Hana corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos—. Necesito que me ayudes con la comida, hoy en un día para celebrar así que debo hacer más de lo normal.

—¿Y qué celebramos…? —pregunta Jake mirando a su madre con duda.

—¡La primera misión, claro está!

—Cómo no…

Jake hace una mueca de molestia y se levanta con pereza, mascullando un par de cosas en voz baja. Realmente no quería hacerlo pero por su propio bien no debía discutir con su madre.

—¡Casi lo olvido! El Maestro Fung me mandó a llamarte Roy. Sospecho que tiene una sorpresa para ti —agrega Hana con una sonrisa cómplice.

El joven asiente y Hana se despide mientras se lleva a su hijo del brazo, lo que provocó que Cat se riera entre dientes al ver como la mujer le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Jake seguido de un enorme abrazo.

—Yo también me voy. Te aviso mañana cuando haya oportunidad de enseñarte, solo no quiero andar buscándote —se despide Roy, levantándose del pasto impulsándose con las piernas.

—¡No hay problema! —menciona Cat con alegría.

Roy sonríe de lado.

—Nos vemos en un rato —y sin más, se va caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cat lo observa mientras se aleja, y después se tumba en el pasto a mirar al cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Espero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable, joven aprendiz —habla el Maestro Fung yendo hacia Roy con tranquilidad apenas él atravesó la puerta del salón principal.

—Estoy muy cómodo, todos han sido muy amables. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es no haber podido dar más de mi.

—Ningún Dragón se hizo de la noche a la mañana, así como ellos tuvieron sus caídas, también las tendrás tu. Se paciente.

Roy asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. El maestro Fung le corresponde el gesto y le extiende lo que tenía en sus brazos; mientras lo toma entre sus manos, no puede evitar abrir la boca en un gesto de asombro y gratitud: su traje de aprendiz de dragón, con la banda de color negro reposando encima se veía más increíble de lo que imagino.

Podía parecer para el resto una simple bata, pero para él, y todos los que estaban en el templo, significaba una vida de trabajo y orgullo; el peso de proteger al mundo y saber que lo hacía un mejor lugar. Era formar parte de un equipo y tener la certeza que siempre le cubrirían las espaldas.

—De ahora en adelante, éste es tu hogar y nosotros tu familia: bienvenido oficialmente, joven monje. Harás muchas cosas importantes.

No hubo discursos ni vitores, pero esa oración significó más para Roy que cualquier merito que haya recibido antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un enorme dragón color verde vuela en el cielo llevando en su espalda a los cuatro Dragones Xiaolin, quienes reviven internamente su juventud en el templo, recordando las misiones y retos por los que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ser lo que eran.

—Después de tantos años, ¡volvemos a las misiones! —exclama Kimiko de forma emocionada, acompañada de una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

—Esto será interesante —sonríe Raimundo, acostado sobre la espalda de Dojo, con pereza.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Además hace falta un poco de práctica —opina Clay.

—No puedo esperar para darles una lección a quien sea que esté buscando los Shen Gong Wu —dice Omi con un tono emotivo que igualaba el brillo emocionado de sus ojos oscuros.

—Hablando de eso, ¿creen que nos encontremos con Wuya, Chase o Hannibal…?

—De Wuya y Bean no me sorprendería, aun no han dejado de molestar. De Young no lo creo —responde Clay—. Lleva años sin aparecerse y no le interesaba mucho la captura de Shen Gong Wu, sólo de atacarnos en cuando en cuando.

—Y hablando de malos, son estos momentos en los que voy a extrañar no tener a Jack Spicer para patearle el trasero.

—Que ni te escuche, Raimundo. Ahora es nuestro amigo ¿recuerdas? —le objeta Kimiko.

—Pero eso no le quita que me encante molestarlo —se ríe Raimundo, recordando momentáneamente que la última vez que había visto a su ex enemigo, exactamente en la acostumbrada fiesta de navidad a la que suele asistir el genio y su familia.

Desde la última pelea a la que se enfrentaron tanto los Dragones Xiaolin como Jack Spicer, Wuya lo atacó por la espalda buscando eliminarlo, echándole en cara su inutilidad y escupiéndole que ya no le necesitaba pues tenía más poderes que nunca gracias a la colaboración de Hannibal Bean. A partir de ese momento, movido por el coraje, el pelirrojo se alió a los Xiaolin y ganaron la batalla, enterrando para siempre el hacha de guerra entre ellos. Después de eso, los Heylin no se despegaron como equipo, y seguían en busca de los Shen Gong Wu desperdigados aun por el mundo.

Dojo desciende de pronto, tocando tierra arenosa provocando que la conversación quede zanjada.

—¿Qué buscaremos? —pregunta Kimiko bajándose de Dojo y admirando la hermosa playa frente a sí.

—La esfera de las ilusiones. Es una bolita de este tamaño de color púrpura —Dojo hace un gesto con sus garras formando un pequeño espacio con ellas. Se transformó en pequeño y se acuesta arriba del sombrero de Clay, un gesto inconsciente que realiza después de tantas veces haciéndolo—. Y les recuerdo que no vinimos de vacaciones —mira a Raymundo de manera acusadora.

—¡Vamos! Ya soy hombre hecho y derecho, no crean que soy pura vagancia —Raymundo sonríe, con un poco de broma en sus palabras.

Omi ve la playa con rapidez. Estaba bastante desierta aunque a lo lejos podía verse la silueta de una que otra persona.

A varios metros de ellos y parada encima de una montaña de arena, una mujer les mira con profundidad y desdén a través de sus ojos rasgados de un color verde claro. Su piel es morena y el pelo lacio y pelirrojo le sobrepasa sus rodillas rodeando en un halo de fuego su curvilínea y estilizada figura.

—Pero miren lo que trajo el viento: los tontos Xiaolin… —dice ella, con una mueca de asco que muestra sus pequeños colmillos. Aun no había sido notada al igual que la figura redonda y pequeña de color rojo y tentáculos amarillos que estaba parado sobre su hombro.

—Tal parece que después de todo aun son buenos para fastidiar —responde Hannibal Bean mirándoles con odio impregnado en sus ojos amarillos y ojerosos—. Será mejor que hagamos algo, así nos divertiremos… —propone, dejando ver una abierta sonrisa macabra con sus dientes astillados y separados.

Wuya asient, sonriendo de la misma manera que Hannibal. De pronto su expresión cambia a una fija y vaga y sus ojos brillan por unos instantes.

—El Shen Gong Wu está cerca… —sin tiempo a analizarlo, se desplaza con rapidez hacia donde ella más lo sentía.

—¡Oigan, ya lo encontré! —grita Kimiko apuntando en dirección a una sombrilla solitaria de la playa. Debajo de ella y siendo tapada por la sombra, se encuentra el objeto mágico de color púrpura.

—Oh, bueno. Debo admitir que no fue nada difícil —dice Clay acercándose al Shen Gong Wu con clara intención de tomarlo.

En ese momento una rama amarilla se para sobre el objeto mientras una risa demoniaca se deja escuchar.

—Lo siento guerreros, pero yo lo vi primero.

—¡Hannibal Bean! ¡Aléjate del Shen Gong Wu! —grita Omi con enojo, sus compañeros se prepararon para atacar sin embargo fueron detenidos por la bruja inmortal que estaba al lado del fríjol maligno.

—Qué lástima perdedores. Porque no pensamos hacerlo —dice Wuya con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de burla. Mira al Wu y una expresión de molestia se deja ver de inmediato—. Qué pérdida de tiempo, éste no es el Reloj del Mago.

—¿Reloj del Mago? ¡De qué rayos hablan! —le grita Raimundo de forma molesta mientras la duda rondaba por las mentes de sus compañeros y amigos Xiaolin.

Hannibal los ignora deliberadamente.

—¿No lo es?… bueno —el frijol da un latigazo y manda la Esfera al agua—. Ahí lo tienen, disfruten su búsqueda. Nosotros vamos tras un pez más grande.

Wuya sonríe con malicia y Bean se sube a su hombro.

—Espero que se ahoguen mientras buscan su patético juguete —se despide mientras desaparece tras una cortina de humo verdoso y pestilente, dejando ahogados los reclamos y dudas de los del bando Xiaolin mientras se cubren parte del rostro con el brazo para evitar inhalar el gas.

—No sé exactamente el por qué de sus reacciones, pero no tenemos mucho para averiguarlo —opina Clay moviendo la punta de su sombrero con su mano izquierda para levantarlo un poco.

Dojo, que se había mantenido en un extraño y serio silencio con la plática, decide dar su opinión.

—Yo les explicaré después. Por ahora debemos recuperar la Esfera.

—Eso déjenmelo a mí —dice Omi con expresión orgullosa.

Él se acerca a la orilla de la playa y extiende su mano. Un brazo de agua se levanta a lo lejos y le entrega el Shen Gong Wu en la mano. Gira el cuerpo hacia sus compañeros conservando la arrogante sonrisa.

—Listo.

Kimiko asiente, aliviada por la victoria.

—Y no nos tardamos nada.

—Emprendamos el camino de vuelta. No tenemos mucho tiempo… —dice Dojo transformándose en grande con rapidez mientras veía al cielo con seriedad y una pizca de preocupación.

Los adultos no entiendes el por qué de la actitud de Dojo, pero guardan silencio y se montan en el dragón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parece que las cosas van avanzando, y como se dieron cuenta nuestros queridos aprendices no pudieron ir a la primera misión. Noten la ironía de ambos casos; Roy se lastimó por no tener tanta experiencia con su elemento, y Zack por tener demasiada para su nivel.

Respecto a la **pelea de Clay y Adi: **tuve cuidado en ella ya que como se sabe, Clay no lastima a ninguna mujer y por eso trate que todos sus ataques fueran, o bien para las plantas de ella o al aire, como un obstáculo para Adi pero no para lastimarla.

Noten que los jóvenes tienen **distinto color de bandas,** señal que poseen diferente nivel. Se debe a que cada uno descubrió su elemento a distinta edad, por tanto entrenaron antes o después, dependiendo de quién hablemos. Esto repercute un poco en la experiencia de los nuevos Dragones, pero como es más que obvio: La verdadera experiencia la ganaran en batallas reales.

**(Bibliografía: Wikipedia)**

**Monjes Xiaolin**: Cinta negra, Traje rojo. Todos la reciben unirse a la orden de dragones Xiaolin. **Aprendiz Xiaolin**: Traje rojo, cinta morada. Traje azul solo en duelos. **Guerrero Wudai**: Traje rojo, cinta celeste. Traje azul solo en duelos. **Guerrero Shoku**: Cinta amarilla, traje de Líder (chaqueta negra). **Dragón Xiaolin**: Último nivel (traje azul). Sólo se otorga cuando se domina el elemento. **Nivel Malvado**: Al pasarse al lado maligno; traje negro y cinta roja.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Secretos y Verdades

**Capitulo 3**

_Reeditado_

—No me había dado cuenta, pero estoy molido…

Jake, Adi, Cat y Roy estaban en el jardín delantero del templo tomando un descanso después de los cinco minutos de meditación que tuvieron. Sus maestros hacía horas que se había ido a la misión y esperaban —de verdad que si o tendrían que entrenar de nuevo— a que regresaran después de la cena.

—¡Comprendo tu dolor! —exclama Adi con una expresión de pereza en su rostro mientras se sobaba los brazos. Al igual que los demás, estaba costada en el pasto.

Roy escuchaba la plática, a veces se metía en la conversación pero en general estaba tranquilo. Después de estar platicando por horas ya había tomado cierta confianza y en verdad agradecía que todos fueran agradables.

En eso, la imponente figura de Dojo descendió hasta tocar suelo y transformarse en pequeño de nuevo. Por la esfera púrpura que Omi llevaba en sus brazos comprendieron que la primera misión había sido un éxito. Los cuatro aprendices se levantaron, aunque con algo de pereza, reclamos y comentarios, especialmente de Adi y Jake. Después fueron a donde estaban sus maestros.

—Supongo que ahora que están aquí seguiremos con el entrenamiento… —deduce Cat.

—Por ahora no. Tenemos una reunión importante con el Maestro Fung —responde Kimiko sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Al ver que los jóvenes planeaban seguirlos para asistir, los Dragones Xiaolin se excusaron diciendo que era una plática en la que ellos no podían estar, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de la mayoría.

Cuando los adultos se alejaron sin mencionar más palabra, Adi, Jake y Cat se juntaron en un círculo, comenzando a ponerse de acuerdo rápidamente de cómo escucharían la plática. Roy por su parte solo escucha en silencio aunque no le parecía correcto meterse donde no lo llaman.

—¡No es justo! ¡También somos dragones! —se queja Adi con molestia—. ¡Quiero saber de que van a hablar!

—¿Espiamos…? —pregunta Jake de pronto, con una sonrisa.

—Será divertido. Hay que ir por Zack.

—En realidad me adelanté un poco… —dice el aludido detrás de ellos con una sonrisa. Ya se veía recuperado y sin rastro de haber sufrido algún daño anteriormente. A un humano normal le habría tomado años recuperarse de una descarga eléctrica de mediano voltaje, incluso a un Dragón Xiaolin los tiempos de recuperación de fuerzas después de agotar energías suele ser de días. Pero una vez más, Zack demuestra su innata e increíble habilidad de Dragón—. Síganme, se donde podemos escuchar sin ser descubiertos.

Los presentes lo siguen sin dudar, unos con mucho más emoción que otros.

—Vaya, dos reglas rotas este día. Debe ser tu record, Chispitas —opina Jake con una sonrisa de diversión.

—En realidad, no. Pero ésa reunión es muy importante.

—¿No está mal? —pregunta Roy mirando a sus compañeros con escepticismo.

—Lo que está mal es que nos mantengan fuera de los asuntos importantes —dice Adi con expresión de diversión y anhelo por la nueva travesura.

Zack decide no agregar palabra. La situación es mucho más seria de lo que parecía. Él los condujo algunos metros detrás de la torre, aquella que se identificaba como la Bóveda de Shen Gong Wu, y ahí se arrodilló, quitando un peldaño con facilidad procurando no hacer ruido.

En el hueco del peldaño había un tubo metálico que tenía varios cables conectados y viajaba desde ahí hasta lo que parecía el interior de la bóveda. Zack aprieta un pequeño interruptor blanco y algunos segundos después pasa una descarga eléctrica desde su mano hasta la cajita del interruptor. Los demás sólo veían con intriga lo que sucedía.

—Éste es un pequeño experimento que hice hace varios años —explica Zack mientras se sentaba—. Nadie más sabía que estaba aquí.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esta cosa estaba aquí —dijo Jake mirando hacia adentro por el tubo, aunque igual no pudo apreciar algo debido a que solo había oscuridad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que sabremos de qué están hablando? —pregunta Cat.

—Guarden silencio y lo sabrán.

Sus compañeros se sentaron alrededor del hueco donde estaba el tubo y guardaron silencio. A los pocos segundos los ecos de las voces de los Dragones Xiaolin se comenzaron a escuchar con bastante nitidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La inquietud por parte de los Dragones Xiaolin era notable, y no les tranquilizaba el hecho que Dojo y el Maestro Fung conservaran un rostro más serio de lo acostumbrado. Desde el momento en que la reunión fue efectuada en la bóveda de Shen Gong Wu, los Dragones Xiaolin sabían que algo realmente serio estaba pasando.

De pronto, Dojo estiró el pergamino que tenía entre sus garras, mostrando el contenido: una figura circular plana de tamaño mediano dibujado a tinta china que contenía seis pequeñas casillas alrededor y cuyo centro estaban tres flechas que apuntaba hacia distintos lados —minutero, segundero y hora. En la parte superior tenía la corona.

—Éste es el Reloj del Mago: ayuda a ver cualquier suceso futuro o pasado y así prevenir guerras y rebeliones. También tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo de cualquier persona que lo porte haciéndolo inmortal, o adelantarlo, lo que conlleva a controlar el tiempo de vida de cualquier ser vivo. Es el primer objeto mágico creado, y también el más poderoso que existe. Los Dragones Supremos de la Luz y Oscuridad son los primeros dragones que existieron y los creadores del mundo como lo conocemos; ellos lo crearon, pero al inicio de la historia sólo tenían su forma ancestral, por lo que no podían bajar a la tierra a utilizarlo y así asegurar la paz.

Los adultos sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa. El maestro Fung voltea la cabeza hacia Dojo y le pide que continúe con la mirada. El dragón verde obedece de inmediato.

—No represento un problema al inicio de la humanidad, pues no había maldad, así que el Reloj quedó en la tierra, escondido en el Templo Xiaolin bajo la tutela de los monjes, en ese entonces el altar a los Dragones Supremos… fue hasta hace mil quinientos años que las personas comenzaron a dañar al planeta y entre ellos mismos, a tal punto que surgieron personajes como Wuya, una de las pioneras de la magia negra, Hannibal Bean, un hombre que por un accidente con fuerzas malignas terminó recudido en esa forma, y otros creadores del espiritismo y las armas.

Dojo guarda silencio y mira al maestro Fung, preguntándole silenciosamente si debe continuar con el relato o no. Él asiente.

—Esto obligó a los Dragones Supremos a utilizar el reloj, pero era tan poderoso que querían mantenerlo a salvo, asegurándose que sólo una persona además de los Dragones, pudiera utilizarlo: un protector, un humano al que le otorgaron capacidades físicas y mágicas sobrehumanas; alguien que pudiera asegurar la paz sin caer en la tentación de utilizarlo para dañar… pero…

—¡Ah! Adivinaré: el tipo terminó por volverse ambicioso y decidió que tanto poder debería ser usado para ser el único rey supremo del mundo, y eliminar del mapa a quienes le dieron ese poder ¿o no? —interrumpe Raimundo a Dojo con una sonrisa de victoria, especialmente al ver que el Maestro Fung le daba la razón—. Claro, ya sabemos de éste tipo de cosas.

Dojo enrolla el pergamino que muestra el artefacto y lo deja a su lado con sumo cuidado, como si fuera el papiro más valioso que existe. Toma entre sus garras el siguiente pergamino del suelo, y al desenrollarlo se aprecia el dibujo de dos enormes e imponentes dragones que se alzaban orgullosos por todo el pergamino, enroscando su largo cuerpo alrededor del otro y las gruesas garras a los lados en posición de ataque. Estaba dibujado en tinta china, y se podía apreciar uno de fulgurante tono negro y el otro transparente. Era como ver el Ying Yang, y tenían el presentimiento que no estaba alejado de la realidad.

No era necesario que aclaraban quienes eran los dragones del dibujo, porque lo sabían, o al menos lo sentían: La luz y Oscuridad.

—El nombre de este guerrero es Daxo Noylong. Impulsado por la ambición y el poder, causó incontables estragos en el mundo e impulsó la maldad y su fuerza a tal punto que se unificó con el nombre de Heylin. Fue por esto que decidieron dejar su vida inmortal y tomar formas humanas, convirtiéndose en los primeros Dragones Xiaolin, que junto a los mejores monjes Xiaolin: Dashi, Guang, Young y Sareem, cumplieron con su cometido de asegurar la paz; al ser ellos Dragones, también podían manejar el Reloj, por lo que se lo quitaron a Daxo y así lo encerraron, al igual que Wuya y sus secuaces; Hannibal en cambio logró esconderse y escapar.

Dojo terminó el relato y la sala se sumió en un silencio abrupto. Los Dragones estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, asimilando la información y barajando con ella.

—Ése Reloj… fue por esa cosa que ni Hannibal ni Wuya pelearon… —deduce Clay con expresión pensativa y seria—. Pero si necesita a un dragón o a su guardián para funcionar, ¿de qué les sirve?

—A menos que… —comienza Kimiko, mirando con cautela a Fung.

Sus compañeros le miran, y es en una muda expresión que comprenden hacia dónde va la historia.

—Daxo... dice que está encerrado, ¿no? —pregunta Raimundo, obteniendo una afirmación de Fung—. Eso significa que si lo liberan, puede iniciar la tercera guerra mundial…

Dojo niega con el dedo índice de su garra derecha.

—¡No es tan sencillo, por supuesto! La lapida que encierra a Noylong se encuentra en el Sagrado Templo Xiao Mei, vigilada por los más grandes y habilidosos monjes Xiaolin. Además, la única manera de liberarlo es utilizando el Reloj.

—¡Un momento, que ya me perdí! —dice Omi, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos—. ¿Cómo podrían sacar de ahí a ese Daxo, si nadie más que él y un Dragón pueden utilizar el Reloj, que es lo único que lo deja libre?

Dojo y Fung se miran entre sí, y los Xiaolin pueden jurarse a sí mismos que saben la respuesta, y que ésta probablemente incluya algo que aun desconocen; de lo que no será para nada alentador enterarse.

—Algunos años después de encerrar a Noylong y Wuya, Hannibal Bean reapareció en el templo y convirtió a Chase Young en Heylin. Aunque su fuerza se incrementó enormemente, no era suficiente para vencer a los Dragones Supremos, por lo que se retiró después de dar batalla… sin saber que había iniciado un proceso de autodestrucción en el Dragón de la Oscuridad.

—El Dragón de la Luz representa la vida y la armonía: calidez, bondad y compasión; protege y ayuda a sus semejantes, lucha sin herir y sólo para detener. Mientras que la Oscuridad es el poder, el orgullo, ambición y fuerza; no era un ser malvado, sólo que sus métodos de lucha y manera de actuar, pese a ser a favor de un bien, eran egoístas y agresivos —Dojo tuerce la mandíbula—. Él vio el poder de Young, y se convenció que si lo tenía sería aun más poderoso y así acabaría con cualquier mal que existiera —niega con la cabeza y su rostro adquiere un gesto de pesadez—. Su mente terminó por contaminarse. Cuando el Dragón de la Luz le exigió que dejara sus ideas o sería expulsado del templo, enfureció y la atacó. Después juró que destruiría a los Xiaolin.

Raimundo resopla y se masajea la nuca.

—Honestamente, no me sorprende. Todo lo que incluye Oscuridad en un titulo no augura nada bueno.

Kimiko se golpea la frente con la palma, Omi le da la razón y Clay se ríe entre dientes de manera muy disimulada.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces, Maestro? —pregunta Clay.

—En un Guerrero Xiaolin, cuando la vida de su cuerpo expira, la fuerza y vitalidad del Dragón reencarna en otro cuerpo para asegurar que siempre protejan la tierra: es por esto que a lo largo del tiempo ha habido incontables Xiaolin. El Dragón de la Luz es inmortal, sin embargo quiso asegurarse que el mundo no estuviera desprotegido si llegase a faltar, por lo que creó los Shen Gong Wu junto a Dashi y Guang; como una manera de que las futuras generaciones de Monjes pudieran defenderse. Estos artefactos fueron de gran ayuda al momento de luchar contra el Dragón de la Oscuridad, Young y Bean. Hannibal y el Dragón Supremo fueron encerrados en el mundo Ying Yang gracias al sacrificio del Dragón de la Luz, y Chase se retiró de la pelea cuando asesinó a Dashi.

Los Xiaolin sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa ante la inesperada noticia.

—¿¡Cómo es que nos venimos a enterar de esto hasta ahora!? —reniega Raimundo en un estado catatónico y apuntando con el dedo índice—. ¡Nunca nos contó la historia con tanto detalle!

Dojo se arrastra hacia adelante posicionándose enfrente de su Maestro en un modo inconsciente de protegerlo de las acusaciones de los Dragones.

—¡Porque nunca se consideró necesario saberlo! Lo que pasó hace tantos años fue algo devastador y trágico; marcó toda la historia del templo, no debe tomarse jamás a la ligera.

Clay hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Y no lo hace, pero no me parece justo que nos ocultaran esto. Y aunque no me da miedo sepultar en piedra a ese Dragón, no nos prepararon para afrontar este tipo de fuerzas.

Kimiko asiente y se planta un paso adelante.

—Si el Dragón de la Oscuridad está encerrado, quiere decir que pueden liberarlo, por lo que buscaran sacarlo para que él active el Reloj y a su vez libere a Noylong y comience la destrucción del mundo —reflexiona de manera sabia, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Fung—. Pero si el Dragón de la Luz se sacrificó para encerrarlos a ellos, quiere decir que también reencarnó, como cualquier otro Xiaolin ¿o no?

—Después del sacrificio del Dragón de la Luz, comenzaron a surgir los elementos Xiaolin en humanos localizados en distintas partes del mundo. No sabemos la causa exacta de esto, aunque podemos suponer que fue una última muestra de poder. Pese a que estos guerreros continuaban emergiendo y reencarnando en nuevos, el Dragón Supremo sólo lo ha hecho en dos ocasiones —carraspea Dojo—. Casualmente aquellas que coinciden con eventos catastróficos que escapan de las manos de los Dragones Xiaolin. Debido a estas circunstancias, tenemos la sospecha de que ha vuelto a reencarnar, solo que aun no se ha revelado.

Nuevamente hay un pesado silencio en el salón, solo que esta vez nadie se atreve a romperlo. Hay demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse y planear una defensa, pero no son capaces de pensar en algo rápido y eficaz que solucione lo venidero. Y les atemoriza perder; no por el orgullo o por ellos mismos, sino por la seguridad de sus hijos, que irremediablemente se encuentran involucrados.

De pronto, Omi repara en un mínimo detalle de la historia que no mencionaron.

—Maestro, no mencionó la participación de Sareem ni en la pelea ni en la creación de los Shen Gong Wu, ¿qué fue de ella?

Lo que ocurre a continuación fue insólito tanto para él como sus compañeros hombres: Kimiko suelta una inexplicable exclamación de preocupación, Dojo tensa todo el cuerpo y Fung esconde sus manos tras su bata y desvía la mirada.

No se es posible contar las veces que el Maestro Fung haya desviado la mirada, porque jamás había ocurrido. Eso solo podía significar que ocultaba algo aun más grave.

—Akima Sareem fue la última persona que tuvo en sus manos el Reloj del Mago. Ella lo escondió antes de morir —responde Fung.

Raimundo, Clay y Omi se miran entre sí con duda. Kimiko se mantiene impasible.

—¡Ah! Para ocultarlo de Young y que él no hiciera mal uso de él —concluye Omi con seguridad—. Como en ese tiempo los verdaderos peligros ya estaban encerrados, el único peligro era ese lagarto, por lo que seguramente anticipó que si lo tenía en sus manos acabaría con todo.

—Oh, todo lo contrario —contradice Dojo, con un retintín casi tierno y maternal—. Akima fue la esposa de Chase.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Está diciendo que él tuvo familia!? —pregunta Raimundo con expresión de desconcierto que sólo podía ser igualada por las de Omi y Clay.

Justo cuando creían que no podían sorprenderse más, el maestro Fung prueba que siempre hay secretos y verdades que deberían quedarse ocultas por el bien de los corazones propensos a infartos.

—Chase Young fue el mejor guerrero que ha existido —relata Fung, y sin que lo note, su voz se torna triste y nostálgica—. Fue la única persona que logró ganarse el respeto y la confianza del Dragón de la Oscuridad.

Hubo unos segundos de pesado silencio, hasta que las estruendosas carcajadas de Raimundo cortan el pesado momento.

—¡Ya, por favor! —exclama Raimundo aun carcajeándose profusamente. Tenía los brazos en el estomago y estaba encorvado producto de la risa—. ¡Este ha sido sin duda de los mejores chistes que he escuchado!

Contagiados por el momento, Omi y Clay le secundan la risa.

—¡Esto no es ninguna broma! —grita Dojo con la voz chillante de histeria—. ¡Fue por esa razón que Bean le dio la Sopa del Solitario Lao! ¡Sabia que con él del lado Heylin, el Supremo Dragón caería!

Sin poder evitarlo y como una forma de evadir la realidad, las risas se incrementaron unos decibeles más. Dojo estaba al borde de la histeria.

—¡Si no dejan de reírse juro que…!

—Akima fue asesinada en el templo por Dashi, frente a Chase.

El salón se queda en silencio de súbito. Los tres no saben que les desconcierta más: el hecho que haya sido Kimiko la que diera la información, o la noticia en sí. De pronto, la realidad se vuelve cruda y pesada, y no saben cómo lidiar con eso. El maestro Fung y Dojo miran a la mujer con fijeza y en silencio.

Kimiko esta consiente que ha abierto la boca y que tendrá que dar explicaciones, pero le importa menos que poco. Está enfadada con sus compañeros porque se guían por las apariencias actuales y no comprenden el trasfondo de la historia, no entienden que hay más tristeza y desolación de lo que aparenta, tras la leyenda que convirtió a Young en lo que es.

Omi intenta preguntarle cómo es que lo sabe, pero a media frase ella le interrumpe con brutalidad.

—Siempre nos habían dicho que Hannibal engañó a Chase Young, pero ¿se preguntaron con qué lo engañó? —pregunta, con los labios apretados y los puños pálidos de la fuerza que les aplicaba—. No tomó la Sopa por gusto: la tomó por venganza, por el dolor de la pérdida: ¿qué estarían dispuestos a hacer si de pronto el que era tu mejor amigo asesina a lo que más amas frente a ti? ¿eh? —su expresión es cruenta y avasalladora, no deja espacio a replica y no intenta dejar de hablar—. ¿Se quedarían de brazos cruzados, en vez de beber algo que puede darte las armas para vengarte del responsable? ¡Contesten!

—Es suficiente, Kimiko.

El maestro Fung está a su lado, con la mano apoyada en su hombro y la expresión neutra, como la de alguien de la que no se sabe si esta en paz o listo para atacar. El resto les mira con la culpa y la incredulidad en sus ojos y gestos, comprendiendo entonces lo que les estaban tratando de decir.

—No sabemos quién era la persona que se había transformado en Dashi, o si fue él mismo aunque aquello parezca inverosímil… y la reunión claramente no fue para hablar del pasado del que ahora es un Heylin, sino para advertirles que si el Reloj del Mago cae en manos Heylin, la vida de todos estará en peligro.

—Maestro, yo…

Clay no puede terminar la frase: varios gritos desvían la atención de los presentes, reconociendo a los dueños de aquellas voces y el singular tono acusador en ellas.

El maestro se da media vuelta hacia la salida.

—Hablaremos cuando sea el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La atención de los nuevos Dragones Xiaolin estaba completamente enfocada en escuchar la conversación por medio de aquel extraño tuvo que conectaba a la bóveda de Shen Gong Wu, por lo cual ni un sonido se escuchaba alrededor de ellos.

Conforme la platica de los adultos avanzaba, la incertidumbre se agrandaba y los diferentes puntos de vista surgían en las mentes de los jóvenes: Cat prácticamente se mordía las uñas presa del nerviosismo, Adi y Jake estaban indignados acerca del porqué les guardaron tan importante platica, Zack dividía sus ideas por la sospecha de que había algo más en la situación que parecía ser incluso desconocido por todos y la seguridad que la historia de hace mas de mil quinientos años tenían un papel central en el presente aunque su abuelo intentara ocultarlo, y Roy no sabía bien si sentía curiosidad, consternación o duda de la reunión, especialmente de Chase y Akima; aquella mención era sin duda lo que más le llamaba la atención y le provocaba un escalofrío incontrolable que no sabía por qué aparecía.

Y justo cuando estaban al borde de la histeria por las noticias y apelaban por la posibilidad de meterse por el tubo con tal de escuchar más, llegó su verdugo cargado de un tono de voz que no presagiaba algo bueno.

—Muy interesante la plática ¿eh?, muchachos.

Aquello fue como voltear asustados en cámara lenta mientras se repetían mentalmente lo horrible que sería su castigo al ser descubiertos espiando, para encontrarse con la expresión divertida de Hana acompañada de su ceja izquierda arqueada.

—Tía Hana, que sorpresa… —se ríe Zack de forma nerviosa—. Qué hace por aquí…

—La pregunta sería: qué hacen ustedes espiando… —su sonrisa se alarga al ver cómo los chicos se encuentran nerviosos.

—Nosotros… —comienza Cat a explicar, buscando alguna excusa fiable que no los dejara tan mal en la situación. Lástima que no contó lo larga que tenían la lengua Adi y Jake.

—¡FUE SU CULPA! —gritaron ambos mientras se señalaban histéricamente con el dedo índice.

—¡A mí no me eches la culpa que el que se moría por espiar eras tú! —se defiende Adi levantándose como resorte por mero reflejo, encarando a Jake.

—¡No vengas a culparme a mí, _Kitsune, _que todos sabemos que la persona más metiche aquí eres tú! —acusa Jake parándose también y encarándola del mismo modo.

—¡Tu abuela! —grita Adi de nueva cuenta provocando que una rama salga disparada del suelo con intención de golpear a Jake.

Jake se colocó en posición dispuesto a responder el ataque con su elemento antes que la rama se estrellara contra él, sin embargo ésta salió volando antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar.

—Y yo que creía que los busca pleitos éramos nosotros —dice Raimundo mirando a Adi y Jake con una expresión que no podía definirse si era de sarcasmo o enojo. O ambos.

Al igual que Raimundo, el Maestro Fung, Dojo, Clay, Omi y Kimiko habían hecho su aparición, lo cual les hizo pensar a los cinco que al paso que llevaban, su castigo sería eterno.

—¿Algo que decir para defenderse, muchachos? —pregunta Hana sin alterar su expresión divertida.

—¡FUE SU CULPA! —volvieron a acusarse Adi y Jake al mismo tiempo.

—Ya que los dos son tan buenos amigos como para compartir la culpa, lo mejor sería que compartieran el castigo —opina Clay en un rictus serio y pétreo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus compañeros Xiaolin—. ¿Qué les parece?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —apoya Omi.

—Y cómo somos sus maestros tenemos derecho a poner los castigos —secunda Kimiko. Su enojo anterior había disminuido, pero su ceño se mantenía fruncido—. Son las seis de la tarde, ¿les parece bien cincuenta vueltas alrededor del templo?

—¿¡Por qué tanto!? ¡No es justo! —se queja Adi con un puchero. Todos sabían que rodear el templo completo era 1 kilometro de distancia.

En cuanto el castigo fue dado para Adi y Jake por los nuevos maestros Xiaolin; Zack, Cat y Roy respiraron aliviados al no haber estado implicados en la tortura, sin embargo les duró poco cuando el Maestro Fung comenzó a hablar mientras examinaba el experimento que había hecho su nieto.

—Lo que no es justo es la manera en la que ustedes desobedecieron órdenes directas de mantenerse al margen —la voz del maestro sonaba gruesa y profunda, y nadie tuvo el valor siquiera de interrumpirle o replicar. Podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en que realmente habían visto al anciano tan molesto—. Desde que están aquí no han hecho más que contradecir las normas y a sus maestros, faltándoles al respeto con su inmadurez y desafiando su autoridad. Estoy increíblemente decepcionado de su actitud, y esto sin duda prueba que no están listos para ascender de nivel Xiaolin en mucho tiempo.

Los jóvenes tragan espeso y mantienen la mirada gacha. Jamás se habían sentido más culpables en su vida, y justo en esos momentos no podían imaginar qué castigo les sería implementado. Sabían que las palabras del maestro eran ley, y esto probablemente limitada sus progresos como Dragón en un ciento por ciento.

—Catherine y Leroy: harán lo mismo que sus compañeros, mientras que tú, Zackary —todos guardaron sepulcral silencio. Cuando el maestro Fung llamaba a alguien por su nombre completo, especialmente a su nieto, es que las cosas eran graves—. Quiero saber desde hace cuánto es que habías guardado éste secreto y espero que ésta vez no mientas —mira a su nieto con severidad.

Zack mantuvo la mirada sobre los ojos de su abuelo, aunque nunca terminaba de eliminar la presión que sentía.

—Desde la última gran reunión del consejo de monjes, hace cuatro años.

—¿Tienen idea de por qué no les permitimos escuchar esto? —pregunta el maestro, examinando a los jóvenes bajo su mirada escrutadora—. Lo único que deseo evitar es que sufran, que carguen con esta pena. Sus poderes aun no están completos y jamás progresaran si los embarga la preocupación y el miedo, que es justo lo que pasará de enterarse de toda la verdad. Zackary: correrás esos kilómetros con pesas de veinte kilogramos en piernas … y como último: pensé que por ser el mayor y al haberte educado toda tu vida serías el más responsable, pero veo que me equivoque. Esto no es lo que tus padres habrían querido.

Aquello fue la estocada final, el mayor dolor expresado tras una decepción. El Maestro Fung emprendió su camino adentro del templo sin mirar atrás ni agregar palabra. Los adultos le siguieron en silencio, lanzándoles a sus hijos y pupilos una última mirada de decepción. Los jóvenes en cambio se quedaron allí unos minutos más, mirándose entre sí y lanzándose señales mudas de apoyo y comprensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas siguientes del día fueron ocupadas en, por el lado de los Dragones Xiaolin: pelear entre ellos como forma para "recordar viejos tiempos" y descargar la tensión acumulada por los recientes acontecimientos; y por el lado de los aprendices: terminar sus castigos antes de meterse en otro problema, porque si bien admitían que desde que los cinco se unieron oficialmente como equipo se habían metido en varios y aunque sabían que no serían los últimos, estaban agobiados.

Para mediados de las diez de la noche el nuevo equipo, excepto Zack, habían terminado con el castigo; se habían alimentado, aseado y relajado unos breves instantes, estando ya listos para descansar.

Y aunque los cuatro le habían dicho a Zack que se tomara un descanso porque los entrenamientos del día siguiente empezarían muy temprano y era seguro que no terminaría en al menos una hora más, pero él, al igual que siempre, estuvo renuente a rendirse, argumentando que no descansaría hasta haber acabado pues que no quería desilusionar a alguien de nuevo.

Lo que dejaba a los Aprendices de Dragón viéndolo en la lejanía con cierta tristeza; pero suponían que al ser el mayor del grupo y el que tenía más experiencia sería normalmente el que debería proteger a los demás por si algo más grave sucedía y tendría más peso sobre sus hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes cinco días llegaron sin reparos al igual que los entrenamientos que pasaron con naturalidad. Los jóvenes entrenaban con los adultos y el Maestro Fung se paseaba por cada lugar de entrenamiento a supervisar y dar uno que otro consejo para mejorar, los cuales les venía de maravilla a todos y más porque significaba que, aunque no había olvidado lo sucedido en la bóveda, no eran receptores de su indiferencia y poco a poco los estaba perdonando y evaluando.

Alrededor del medio día, Dojo había llegado a interrumpir los entrenamientos por una alarma de Shen Gong Wu, lo cual causo revuelo debido a quiénes irían.

Lo que provocó que tanto los Dragones como los aprendices defendieran su punto de vista.

—¡Por favor! Hemos entrenado bien y no nos hemos metido en problemas. Nosotros también tenemos derecho de ir a las misiones —se queja Adi, harta de insistir a los adultos y no recibir más que negativas. Pese a todo, cuidaba muy bien su lenguaje para evitar más disgustos.

—Es muy peligroso que vayan cuando Wuya y Hannibal andan por ahí. Podrían salir heridos si se enfrentan a ellos —dice Kimiko mientras buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor por si el Maestro Fung aparecía.

—Debemos tener experiencia para cuando el peligro real llegue o no sabremos defendernos porque no nos arriesgamos —objeta Cat.

—Además, no estamos tan débiles —defiende Jake—. Ustedes mismos lo han dicho.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Nosotros somos más fuertes. Además ustedes lo escucharon: las cosas han cambiado —reflexiona Omi mirando a los jóvenes.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a mandarlos a una misión en la que el Reloj del Mago este ahí —defiende Raimundo—, porque los Heylin los atacaran con toda su fuerza para obtenerlo.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a probar que podemos ser Dragones Xiaolin si no nos otorgan la oportunidad? —pregunta Roy con la ceja arqueada y escudriñándolos con la mirada. Estaba tratando de no perder la calma pero ya se le hacía muy difícil; la situación en si le recordaba mucho a sus padres y sus deseos de hacerlo dependiente.

—Hay que dejarlos que vayan —dice Clay de pronto ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los presentes. Él no había hablado en todo el rato de la discusión, manteniendo siempre una expresión pensativa—.Las cosas se van a poner difíciles pronto y al menos no quiero arrepentirme de no haberles dado la oportunidad de mejorar.

—No puedo creer que lo diga, pero es cierto. Además yo estaré ahí para protegerlos —dice Dojo, que había estado masajeándose las sienes con sus garras por tanta presión que se sentía en el ambiente.

—Me parece una sabia decisión —dice el maestro Fung acercándose al grupo. Todos le miraron expectantes. Sin duda su palabra era la que siempre tendría el mayor peso en una decisión—. Cat: confío en que sabrás velar por la seguridad de tus compañeros, y dar tu palabra que nos alertaran de inmediato si las cosas se complican y no pueden lidiar con ello.

Zack entreabrió los labios con intención de decir palabra pero prefirió guardar silencio para no empeorar más las cosas. Había sido ignorado por su abuelo, aunque en cierto modo no lo culpaba por su comportamiento.

—Claro —fue la única respuesta de Cat. Se sentía mal por su amigo y sabía que sus demás compañeros también.

Después de Zack, la segunda persona de la generación que se suponía tenía más experiencia con su elemento era ella; y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había usado su elemento con más rudeza de la necesaria ya que siempre pensaba las cosas y analizaba la situación antes de hacer algo.

—¡Es hora de irnos! El viaje será largo y quiero mi ungüento anti arrugas en dos horas.

—¡Aun no se pueden ir! ¡Es la primera misión y ellas deben verse hermosas! —interrumpe Kimiko a Dojo, mientras tomaba a las jóvenes de las manos.

—Kim, no creo que…

—Pero nada, Raimundo —le replica mirándole por encima del hombro mientras sigue avanzado—. Si ya estoy aceptando que vayan de misión lo mínimo que puedo hacer, aunque sea para desearles suerte, es arreglarlas. Si yo tenía tiempo para esto antes de las misiones, por más urgentes que hayan sido, entonces también lo tendrán ellas. Además ya lo planee todo con Hana —antes que alguien más pudiera refutar otra cosa, Kimiko se las llevó prácticamente a rastras junto con una que otra excusa de las chicas para intentar salvarse.

—Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, y me alegro que así sea.

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecir la sabiduría en las palabras del Maestro Fung.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—El atuendo está muy bonito…

—Claro, porque no vives con ella y no te ha tocado que use tu cabello para experimentar colores nuevos.

Cat suspira antes de comenzar a caminar hacia afuera mientras su amiga iba a su lado. Sus compañeros las esperaban algunos metros más adelante sobre el lomo de Dojo el cual ya se había transformado en un enorme dragón.

—Muy bien: tranquila. Respira. Si Jake hace un comentario lo golpeas…

—Y si Zack dice algo te sonrojas. Lo de siempre.

Las chicas se detuvieron mientras veían a sus compañeros que estaban justo enfrente de ellas y las recibían con una expresión diferente: Jake las veía con una mueca de sorpresa la cual no hacía ni intento de disimular, Zack se rascaba la cabeza mientras se reía un poco —todo esto, señal de nerviosismo—, Roy había decidido mirar hacia otro lado para evitar quedarse mirándolas demasiado tiempo y hasta Dojo tenía un gesto de felicidad mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus garras y argumentaba que todos estaban creciendo demasiado rápido.

Y es que, el cambio que va desde el tradicional traje del templo a la ropa casual era realmente notorio y a ambas les sentaba de maravilla: Cat llevaba puesto un short de tela en color negro, blusa lila de tela vaporosa y manga corta con botones que terminaba en elástico en la parte del ombligo; zapatos deportivos negros, accesorios a juego, maquillaje sencillo y en tonos naturales pero bonitos y una diadema blanca cubierta de tela sobre su cabello suelto. Mientras que Adi usaba un short falda de color blanco, blusa rosa pálido de tirantes gruesos y amarradera en la zona del ombligo justo como lo utilizaban las vaqueras, zapatos deportivos en rosa pálido y al igual que Cat: accesorios y un poco de maquillaje; como final una coleta alta con un pequeño broche en forma de flor a lado derecho.

—Cuidado con las moscas, Jake.

—Sólo por Cat, que se ve preciosa. De ti sólo puedo decir que así hasta podrías pasar por mujer —se defiende Jake con una sonrisa de diversión.

Mientras Cat agradecía el comentario y trataba de no reírse por la situación, Adi estaba a un paso de lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo cuando su atención fue desviada súbitamente.

—No le hagas caso, eres hermosa de cualquier modo —corrige Zack con una sonrisa— Tú también te ves maravillosa,_ Neko._

Cat volvió a agradecer con una sonrisa y ésta vez Adi se sonrojó por lo cual desvió la cara para que no se le notara demasiado; trató de agradecer aunque las palabras se le atoraron y solo consiguió decirlo de manera atropellada.

Roy se aclaró la garganta mientras volvía a mirarlas. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero se notaba que era sincera.

—Tienen razón, se ven muy bien. Tanto que empezaré a creer que en realidad lo hicieron a propósito para distraernos.

Los comentarios de aceptación de los chicos al comentario y fingidos gestos de haber sido descubiertas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar mientras Dojo decía algunas palabras sobre "tácticas de mujeres" y cómo había visto en muchas ocasiones que eran utilizadas por Kimiko cuando ella estaba en el templo.

Segundos después que las chicas habían tomado asiento en el lomo de Dojo; emprendieron su viaje hacia la primera misión que tenían y esperaban no fuera la última.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya, que buen paisaje —admite Jake mientras miraba hacia abajo completamente ajeno al vértigo usual por la altura.

Él, junto con sus compañeros Xiaolin, volaban sobre el lomo de Dojo justo por encima de Roma, más específicamente en las viejas ruinas donde hace miles de años el imperio romano había hecho su poderío. La emoción de la primera misión no había echo esperar desde que habían partido y aunque la mayoría estaban nerviosos trataban de sobrellevar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—¡Mira, Cat! ¡Un pajarito! —grita Adi señalando al ave de vivos colores que estaba unos metros más abajo.

Sin embargo, Cat no presta atención ya que iba aferraba a Dojo, mirando hacia arriba o enfrente en todo momento y procurando contar de diez en diez hasta que llegaran a su destino.

—Preferiría ver las nubes —dice Cat mientras señalaba la más cercana y comenzaba a reírse con algo de nerviosismo—. Ésa tiene forma de espiral…

Antes que la conversación pudiera continuar, Dojo comienza a descender en picada en dirección al bosque.

—¿Qué era lo que íbamos a buscar? —pregunta Roy mirando el paisaje que comenzaba a despejarse y un templo en ruinas que resaltaba entre la maleza del bosque.

Zack extiende el pergamino donde se mostraban todos los Shen Gong Wu.

—Los Anillos del Otro Yo. Al parecer son capaces de hacer que tu alma se transfiera al cuerpo de la persona que desees, siempre y cuando ésta tenga consigo el otro anillo en ese momento. Dice también que si no se colocan los anillos de nuevo para la transferencia, al cabo de cuarenta y ocho horas pueden quedarse así temporalmente.

La respectiva imagen de ejemplo apareció en el pergamino, la cual señalaba a una persona cuya alma salía de su cuerpo apenas se ponía uno de los anillos y luego se introducía en el cuerpo de otra persona, la cual traía el segundo anillo; después la primera persona le quitaba a la segunda su anillo y salía corriendo. Los anillos eran sencillos: aros negros con un rubí incrustado en el centro pero partido a la mitad; el primer anillo del lado izquierdo y el segundo anillo del lado derecho.

—Es como la Gorra Cambia Cuerpos —observa Jake mirando el pergamino.

—Claro que no, Gotitas. La Gorra sólo cambiara si ambos están de acuerdo; con este anillo bastara con ponérselo a la persona a la fuerza y listo.

—Excelente, le veo mucho futuro a ése Wu —dice Jake con una sonrisa.

—¡Pues tendrás que esperarte porque yo lo usare primero! —replica Adi mientras sonríe de forma malvada y se lanza del lomo de Dojo hacia el piso, que aun estaba a muchos metros de distancia—. ¡Vamos Cat ven conmigo! —grita con alegría, tomando la mano de su amiga y lanzándose junto con ella, lo cual provocó que ésta soltara un gran grito de susto.

Zack, Roy y Jake hicieron un gesto de sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba mientras Dojo gritaba con histeria al ver como el cuerpo de ambas chicas salía disparado hacia el suelo, provocándole que llevara sus garras hacia su cabeza en expresión de desespero.

—¡Van a matarme si las dejo morir!

—¡Ahora si te volviste loca! —exclama Cat entre gritos.

Adi se carcajea de manera divertida.

—¡Es lo normal! ¡Bosque! —grita ella, y varias lianas salen disparadas desde los árboles y hacen una resbaladera hasta el suelo, amortiguando la caída de ambas.

Jake suelta una enorme carcajada.

—¡Genial! —exclama él, lanzándose hacia el suelo sin usar el tobogán que su amiga había hecho. Para este momento el dragón verde estaba experimentando espasmos cardiacos.

Roy se ríe en voz baja mientras veía la escena, casi teniendo envidia de la soltura que tenían sus compañeros. Mira de reojo a Zack por unos segundos y se extraña de verlo ahí debido a que él para esos momentos ya debiera haber seguido el juego y lanzándose, pero luego recapacitó que lo más seguro es que su amigo trataba de no hacer más cosas que pudieran jactarlo de irresponsable.

Su atención vuelve entonces hacia sus compañeros que ya habían tocado tierra: Adi y Jake estaban tratando de defenderse de la furia psicótica de Cat por haber sido envuelta en el juego.

Por un momento le pareció buena idea imitarlos, aunque se olvidó de la idea cuando notó que Dojo ya había tocado tierra.

—¿Dónde está el Shen Gong Wu? —le pregunta Roy a Zack.

—Debemos buscarlo nosotros. Dojo solo puede sentir su presencia conforme nos acercamos.

Les tomó algo de tiempo hacer que Cat dejara de intentar asesinar a sus amigos y tranquilizara su alocado corazón, pero una vez lo lograron comenzaron a buscar el objeto mágico mientras Dojo descansaba en el hombro de Jake.

—También el venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo… —se queja la bruja de cabellos de fuego que estaba parada sobre la ruina con expresión de molestia—. No era el Reloj del Mago. Y los tontos Dragones ni siquiera hicieron su aparición para habernos desquitado con ellos.

—Ellos no, pero parece que enviaron carne de cañón —responde Hannibal señalando con uno de sus tentáculos hacia donde estaban los aprendices de dragón.

Wuya se sorprende al ver a los cinco jóvenes.

—¿Más perdedores se unieron a su ridícula causa?, realmente patético —suelta un bufido y gira los ojos de manera irritada.

—Míralo de éste modo: mas diversión para nosotros —se ríe Hannibal de forma maligna. Estaba sobre el hombro de Wuya—. No creo que el Reloj del Mago vaya a moverse de su lugar, ¿qué tal si jugamos con ellos un rato? Estoy seguro que a los Dragones Xiaolin les encantara ver a sus tontos descendientes medio muertos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo —concluye Wuya, sonriendo con cinismo.

Los cinco nuevos dragones estaban concentrados en buscar los anillos que según en la imagen ambos estarían entrelazados por la argolla, por lo cual no necesitarían buscar doble.

—¡Miren lo que tengo aquí! —grita Jake de pronto. Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol que estaba por la derecha. Tenia alzado el brazo izquierdo mostrando el Shen Gong Wu par mientras la luz solar brillaba por sobre los anillos.

—Al fin hiciste algo bien, Gotitas —admite Zack con una sonrisa de burla, aunque en realidad estaba satisfecho del trabajo.

Los jóvenes se aproximaron hasta Jake, diciendo uno que otro comentario burlesco hacia su amigo que era devuelto por el mismo mientras daba un salto hacia abajo y tocaba tierra de nuevo. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos observaron con curiosidad el Shen Gong Wu, hasta que de pronto un enorme rayo verde se impactó en sus pies, pudiéndolo esquivar por milésimas y dirigiendo sus miradas hacia los recién llegados.

—Pero miren que nos trajo el dragón: los nuevos aprendices —dice Wuya con una mueca de asco.

Zack reconoce la figura que estaba frente a él casi instantáneamente.

—¡Wuya!

—Para servirte como siempre, cariño —responde la bruja con una cínica sonrisa mientras lo miraba descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Si bien era del bando contrario y todo, no dejaba de parecerle sumamente atractivo y apetitoso, y ella difícilmente podía contenerse de sus impulsos.

—Ah, qué alegría encontrarse otra vez al nieto de Fung —la pequeña figura roja de Hannibal Bean se asoma por el hombro de Wuya con una macabra sonrisa.

Algunas veces, tanto él como Wuya habían espiado los movimientos del templo Xiaolin para encontrar indicios del Reloj del Mago, y aunque no habían encontrado mucho sobre eso se enteraron que el Maestro Fung tenía un nieto que podía controlar un elemento Xiaolin; lo que llevó a espiarlo y molestarlo en varias ocasiones para probar su fuerza.

Los dragones se pusieron en guardia, mirando con precaución hacia ellos.

—Y ustedes deben ser los hijos de ésos metiches dragones.

—Eso qué te importa —responde Jake con semblante serio.

—Respeta a tus mayores niño —Hannibal enarca una ceja y realiza una falsa y pomposa reverencia—. Un placer, soy Hannibal Bean y estoy para serviles…

La señal de alerta rondó en la mente de los dragones cuando Hannibal Bean saltó hacia el suelo. Junto entonces alzó ambos tentáculos que tenía por brazos, mostrando un pequeño objeto negro con detalles en dorado.

—¡Mobi morfológico! —el tamaño del fríjol cambia considerablemente y antes que alguno pudiera hacer algo él miró a Jake con malicia—. Empezare por ti.

Su brazo sale disparado hacia Jake a quien tomó de la pierna izquierda como si tuviera una liana y lo azotó contra el resto del grupo. Adi y Cat cayeron sobre Zack y Roy respectivamente, quienes intentaron hacer de colchón para que sus compañeras no se hirieran mucho. Por su parte Jake había sido lanzado hacia un árbol cercano, estrellándose en él.

Sin darles tiempo para que los aprendices contraatacaran, Wuya les lanza dos rocas de enorme tamaño, envueltas en un aura verde, pero no lograron estrellarse contra ellos ya que explotaron a causa de un choque eléctrico.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y fueron hacia Jake para saber si él estaba bien. El joven ya estaba levantado para ese momento y se sobaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

Los pedazos de las rocas quedaron dispersos por el suelo y en segundos comenzaron a agruparse formando ésta vez tres golem de piedra.

Wuya mira a los jóvenes con aburrimiento y de pronto su mueca cambia a una de sorpresa cuando mira a Roy.

—Me parece conocido —piensa, sin embargo sus divagaciones quedaron bloqueadas cuando su aliado le habla.

—Te daré la ventaja que escojas primero a quién quieres eliminar —dice Hannibal con una sonrisa retorcida.

Wuya señala hacia Roy sin pensarlo dos veces. Frente a ella se presentaba un enigma que no pensaba dejar pasar.

—Me quedo con él.

—En ése caso me encargare del nieto de Fung.

Sin decir más, se lanzaron hacia los que habían mencionado mientras los golem iban a por el resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fin del segundo capítulo._

Otro capítulo más. Debo decir que la parte de la reunión representó un increíble reto mental: quería que todo quedara lo más detallado y entendible posible, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas y generar la incertidumbre en ustedes; lo suficiente al menos como para desear leer el resto de la historia jeje Hay muchísima acción y drama aquí, así que no den todo por sentado ¡Porque un par de infartos más si les voy a ocasionar! El asunto apenas comienza, y tengo contemplados muchísimos capítulos.

Pronto veremos el uso de Sheng Gong Wu, para no perder la costumbre.

Respecto a las aclaraciones:

**La Corona** (detalle del Reloj del tiempo) es un botón situado en la parte exterior de una caja y que se usa para dar cuerda al reloj, poner las agujas en la hora exacta o corregir el calendario.

**La Gorra Cambia Cuerpos** sí es un Shen Gong Wu que sale en Duelo Xiaolin.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. ¿Isis?

Capitulo 4

_Reeditado_

Wuya comienza atacando de frente a Roy ya que al no estar segura de la fuerza de su oponente, no quería arriesgarse. Por su parte el joven trataba de esquivar las patadas y golpes y a la vez contraatacar.

—Tu rostro me parece familiar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta la bruja, dándole en el acto un puñetazo en la boca del estomago con extrema fuerza, lo cual lo manda al suelo. Lo toma entonces del cuello y lo levanta para que quedara a la altura de su rostro, a una corta distancia.

—E-so qué t-te importa… —no podía respirar bien debido al agarre de la bruja, por lo tanto se le dificultaba un poco el habla. Sin previo aviso da una voltereta y patea a la mujer en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera.

Sin embargo a ella parecía no importarle demasiado. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba tomándose la pelea en serio.

—Eres demasiado guapo y tus ojos no son comunes como para ser hijo de la anciana de Kimiko y el payaso de líder Xiaolin que tenía como novio. No tienes las facciones de la vaca sobre alimentada del Dragón de la Tierra, ni de la ridícula bola de queso. Ni siquiera del anciano de Fung… entonces, ¿de quién eres hijo?

—No te incumbe —responde Roy de nuevo de manera seca. Fue de nuevo hacia ella y dirige un puñetazo en dirección a su cara, sin embargo en cuanto fue detenido por la mano de la bruja él la patea en el costado haciendo que cayera al suelo con brusquedad.

—Así que quieres jugar… —una cínica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Wuya.

En eso un enorme brazo de piedra salió del suelo y sujeta por detrás a Roy, lanzándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. La bruja desaparece y reaparece en segundos frente a él dispuesta a darle una patada en el rostro.

Mientras tanto: Cat, Jake y Adi peleaban contra los tres golem de piedra. Usaban sus elementos estupendamente en combinación y lograban deshacerlos fácilmente, sin embargo, éstos volvían a aparecer en segundos… y lo cierto era que ellos ya comenzaban a estresarse de la pelea sin fin.

—¡Cómo se supone que los venceremos si no se destruyen! —exclama Cat después de haber sido atrapada por una liana ya que había sido lanzaba con brusquedad debido a un puñetazo de uno de los golem.

—No lo sé, ¡pero ya estoy muy cansada y nunca se mueren! —grita Adi de forma desesperada mientras lanza latigazos contra los monstruos de tierra.

—Tranquilízate _Kitsune _—aconseja Jake. Él usaba su elemento para atravesar a los golem con gotas de agua convertidas en filosos picos—. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de detener esto y no creo que puedas pensar bien si te alteras…

—¿Porqué no intentamos encerrarlos…? —cuestiona Cat ganándose la mirada confundida de sus amigos—. Una combinación de nuestros ataques para crear algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ahí se queden y no molesten…

De pronto uno de los golem se avienta con intención de aplastarlos, obligándoles a correr para esquivarlo aunque se cayeron con brusquedad debido al impacto que tuvo el monstruo de piedra contra el suelo, pues hizo vibrar la tierra y enormes grietas salieron del suelo.

Entonces, Adi y Jake se vieron y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en ambos.

Adi se arrodilla con rapidez, colocó sus manos en el suelo y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Bosque!

Las ramas y lianas cercanas fueron formando una cárcel lentamente mientras cuatro árboles comenzaban a salir en las cuatro diferentes esquinas y que hacían de soporte a las plantas para formar la jaula. Jake y Cat comenzaron a pelear con los golem, aunque únicamente con el propósito de encaminarlos hacia la jaula que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse.

—Si sigues preocupándote más por ayudarlos que por defenderte terminaras muerto… —le dice Hannibal Bean a Zack después que éste había corrido en dirección hacia Adi, Jake y Cat con clara intención de protegerlos.

Hannibal alarga la liana que tenía en lugar de brazo derecho y lo toma del pie para azotarlo contra el suelo. Justo antes que lo azotaran por segunda vez, Zack tomó la liana que lo sujetaba y le pasó una potente descarga provocando que esta se encogiera casi automáticamente y Hannibal hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Justo cuando el frijol levanta la cabeza en dirección hacia su oponente recibe de lleno una patada en le cara, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Él utiliza sus lianas para hacer fricción contra el suelo y detenerse, segundos después se lanza contra su oponente con una potente embestida.

Sorprendentemente, Zack espera a que él lo embistiera para tomarlo de las lianas y azotarlo a su lado en el suelo, provocando que ambos cayeran. Después el joven se apoya de sus brazos y se levanta hábilmente para lanzarse automáticamente sobre Hannibal y propinarle una fuerte patada eléctrica en su redondo cuerpo.

Hannibal lo quita con sus lianas y se levanta del mismo modo que el joven hace unos segundos.

—Debo admitir que siempre me has demostrado habilidad… —se ríe Hannibal de manera aterradora justo antes de volverse a lanzar contra su oponente—. ¡Pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme!

—¡Cat, congela las lianas! —grita Jake en cuanto las bestias de piedra quedaron arrinconadas en la jaula después de una serie de golpes y caídas por parte de los jóvenes y Adi encargándose de enredar las ramas y lianas entre los árboles a modo de barrotes de celda.

Cat coloca las manos en el suelo y un enorme camino de hielo fue desde donde ella estaba hacia la celda de los golem, congelando tanto por fuera como por dentro, dejando a los monstruos inmóviles una y otra vez pues éstos luchaban por liberarse.

—¡Has la jaula más pequeña para que no puedan quitarse el hielo, y así no se muevan!, ¡separa ése espacio de la tierra, por si acaso!

Adi asiente y empieza a cerrar los barrotes, haciendo la jaula más pequeña mientras que la tierra que estaba bajo los árboles se moviera. Era tanto su esfuerzo que un hilito de sangre se escurrió de su nariz y comienza a perder la visibilidad.

—¡No puedo más!

Cat mira a su amiga con preocupación y, en un impulso impensado, corre hacia la orilla de la tierra, justo donde se separaba donde ella estaba del espacio en el que estaba la jaula de los Golem. Coloca de nuevo ambas manos en el suelo.

—¡Wudai Plutón, Hielo! —grita y rápidamente salieron disparados enormes pilares de la grieta hacia el cielo, comenzando a cerrar todo el círculo que abarcaba el espacio de la jaula—. ¡Ayúdame, Jake!

—¡Lluvia! —exclama Jake alzando los brazos provocando que el agua fuera cerrando los espacios que su amiga no estaba cubriendo, además de la otra mitad que le faltaba por cerrar.

Roy da un salto seguido de un rodillazo al suelo que estaba a los pies de la bruja. Algunas piedras salieron volando y él aprovecho y empezó a patear los trozos de estaba a su alcance, convirtiéndolos en misiles rodeados de lava que iba en dirección a su oponente.

Wuya dio varios saltos hacia atrás con voltereta sin embargo los misiles de lava no la perdían de vista por lo cual comienza a destruirlos encestando patadas y puñetazos en ellos.

Y de pronto siente un fuerte palpitar en su pecho, seguido de un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que le obliga a detenerse súbitamente por lo cual los misiles restantes se impactaron contra ella y la mandó algunos metros atrás. Aquello era una sensación muy fuerte, incluso dolorosa. Y venia acompañada de una voz femenina y débil.

"_Libérame… ¡Despierta éste cuerpo débil y enfermo y conviértelo en el arma que los va a destruir!"_

Y la sensación le abandono justo cuando vio que un enorme remolino de lava estaba justo enfrente, obligándole a esquivarlo con algo de dificultad y provocándole que las puntas de su vestido y un poco de su piel se quemaran. Soltó una maldición y miró a Hannibal el cual peleaba con Zack; se veía bastante entretenido a juzgar por la enorme expresión de cinismo que tenía y por lo aparentemente equitativa que se veía la pelea.

Miró entonces a su oponente que iba en dirección hacia ella con rapidez y decidió que debía acabar rápido para averiguar el porqué tenía ésa sensación.

En cuanto Roy levanto su pierna derecha para darle una patada Wuya la bloqueó con su brazo y después usó su pierna derecha para darle una fuerte patada con forma de media luna en el costado. Entonces dos muros de piedra se dirigieron hacia ellos por los lados opuestos y la bruja dio dos saltos hacia atrás para que los muros se estrellaran en el cuerpo de Roy de los cuales formaron una cárcel a su alrededor que tenía enormes picos de piedra atravesados.

—Me encantaría seguir jugando pero hay cosas mejores que hacer —dijo mientras la cárcel se iba haciendo pequeña con rapidez. Volteo hacia Hannibal—. ¡Tenemos que irnos!… creo que ya ha llegado la hora_._

No falto decir más para que Hannibal sonriera de manera malvada. Esquivo una patada de Zack y lo golpeó bruscamente con sus lianas, mandándolo a azotar algunos metros lejos.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, será el momento de su muerte —concluyó Hannibal con una risa siniestra segundos antes que volviera a su forma normal y se subiera al hombro de Wuya.

Y tan rápido como llegaron, desaparecieron. Al igual que los golem encerrados perdieron su brillo verde, volvieron a ser sólo roca uniforme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresaron al templo, fueron recibidos rápidamente por los adultos quienes se asustaron al verlos lastimados.

Lo cierto era que estaban heridos, pero más se sentían decepcionados de no haber podido hacerse cargo completamente. Ya que sabían que tanto Wuya como Hannibal no estaban peleando enserio y aun así los dejaron mal. Y lo peor es que si no se hubieran ido por qué sabe qué cosa, la situación hubiera sido muchísimo peor.

—¡Santas Vacas! Lucen peor que la casa de la tía Judith después de la visita familiar.

—No es mucho. Hannibal Bean y Wuya nos atacaron —respondió Cat tratando de no hacer una mueca de demasiado dolor. Pero es que el entumecimiento de sus músculos y la sensación de desmayarse se veía más cerca cada vez—. No estamos tan mal.

—Lo importante es que tenemos el Shen Gong Wu —secundó Jake mientras era abrazado por Hana lo cual le hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor—. ¡No tan fuerte, me duele!

—Ya suponía yo que enviarlos era mala idea —dijo Raimundo.

—Para mañana estaremos perfectamente bien. Además, ustedes salían peores de las misiones. ¡Dejen de tratarnos como niños! —se quejó Adi con un gesto de molestia tan solo eclipsado por su piel que lucía pálida, los raspones y la pequeña mancha de sangre que no pudo ocultar por completo.

—Y eso no es todo. Otro Shen Gong Wu se ha revelado —interrumpió Dojo mientras se retorcía.

—Andando entonces —dijo Zack mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a subirse al lomo de Dojo. Las quejas de los adultos hicieron que se detuviera.

—Déjennos esto a nosotros, chicos. Ustedes deben quedarse a descansar —ordenó

Omi, siendo apoyado en su totalidad por sus compañeros Dragones.

—Y nada de peros —regañó Kim al ver como los jóvenes tenia clara intención de contradecirlos.

Y es que cuando se hablaba de testarudos, nadie mejor que los Aprendices de Dragón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Maldita Adi manipuladora… —susurró Jake con expresión irritada mientras llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja repleta de golosinas, bebidas, botanas y galletas—. No vuelvo a seguirle el juego.

Y es que, después de haber perdido deliberadamente en Piedra, Papel y Tijera y quedar como el perro del mandado, era natural estar de mal humor; más si debe de cargar desde la cocina hasta el jardín más alejado del templo Xiaolin con kilos y kilos de encargos comestibles dignos de una mujer embarazada… _de nuevo. _Todo porque a la caprichosa reina de Texas se le había olvidado encargarle paquetes de ositos de gomita.

Bufo por enésima vez en el trayecto, decidiéndose cuál sería su venganza. Ya tenía buenas ideas en mente cuando divisó a algunos metros una curvilínea y alta figura femenina dándole la espada, con una brillante y corta cabellera color cobre. Traía varias maletas consigo y parecía mirar perdida a todos lados.

—_La madre que me parió…_ —dijo el joven hablando inconscientemente en español, con expresión de reverendo idiota y soltando un sonoro silbido de aprobación; ya hasta el enojo se le había pasado.

La joven se volteó rápidamente gracias a la grosera imprudencia; tenía unos profundos ojos ámbar que le miraban de una forma tan penetrante que le hizo sentir inferior. Aquella joven tenía el porte digno de una modelo, la piel bronceada y el rostro ovalado con facciones afiladas. Era la oda a una mujer… hasta que abrió la boca y usó un tono de voz bastante agresivo y alto.

—¡Qué te pasa estúpido!, no vine aquí para que me vieras como trozo de carne… ¡Dónde está mi abuelo! —vocifero la joven con furia.

Jake se tomó unos segundos para parpadear sin comprender del todo la situación. Su cerebro le costaba digerir la frase correctamente y tenía la boca abierta de la estupefacción.

La joven chasqueó los dedos repetidas veces tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Se notaba irritada.

—Oye retrasado ¡reacciona!, esto sigue siendo el templo Xiaolin ¿no?… ¿o es que ya lo hicieron hospital mental y tú eres su mejor paciente?

—¡Hey! ¡No me importa quién seas ni lo buena que estés!… ¡No me vengas con tus tratos dignos de señora de mercado!

La joven se indigno y se acercó a él dispuesta a encararlo de una forma nada amigable.

—¡Retráctate o te hare pagar a golpes!

Jake tiró al suelo las bolsas de golosinas y se colocó en posición de defensa. La miró de manera desafiante, sonriendo como si fuera superior.

—Ven aquí, preciosa.

—¡Tu lo pediste pedazo de-

—¡ISIS! ¡JAKE! —se escucho que gritaron, interrumpiendo a la joven.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron los aludidos girándose bruscamente hacia la derecha.

La expresión de la joven cambio de enfado a alegría en cuestión de segundos.

—¡ZACKY!

Isis se lanzó como bala a los brazos del ojiazul, estampándole sonoros besos en las mejillas mientras él se reía y la abrazaba cariñosamente. Jake les miraba con una expresión desconcertada.

Las piezas del rompecabezas parecían armarse entre sí: _"Abuelo" "Zacky" "Isis"_.

—Solo conozco una persona que tuviera un nombre así de horrible y se atreviera a llamar a Zack como mariposón sin temor a represalias…

Isis giró el rostro y lo miró con la ceja izquierda enarcada. Su cerebro comenzó a articular una maraña de información y las cosas parecían lógicas de pronto.

—Y yo sólo conozco a un Jake que tenga la pinta de vagabundo y el cabello tan feo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Jake de manera asombrada, ni siquiera tomo el cuenta la manera en la que le habló—, ¡quién diría que el Elefantín aparecería! … ¿y qué te pasó? ¡Si eras la viva imagen de una niña gorda, fea y desaliñada!

Isis le miro con mala cara. Aquello era una etapa de su vida que se quedaría marcada como una de las más difíciles hasta el momento; no sólo fue sobrevivir a las burlas y que el niño que te gustaba ni te mirara, sino también verse en el espejo y comprobar que tu imagen sólo reduce el autoestima más y más.

—¿Lo dice el que hace unos momentos estaba babeando por mí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fin del Capitulo._

Por medio de la presente, anuncio el **final de esta historia**. En mi mente, aun había un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a este momento, pero no hay de otra: sólo he recibido un Review a lo largo de los capítulos anteriores de la reedición, y no pienso estar perdiendo mí tiempo y esfuerzo en vano. Tengo mucho trabajo como Beta Reader y en otros proyectos como para estar estancada en algo que a nadie parecer gustarle.

Agradezco a **Bedstories** por su MP. Realmente me llenó de orgullo saber que esto te gustó tanto como a mí, este capitulo esta enteramente **dedicado **a ti… pero es imposible seguir una historia con un solo lector. Lo lamento. Talvez, es un futuro, la continúe. No se, lo dudo.

No pido Reviews, ni condiciono, pero eso es lo que realmente motiva a un escritor a seguir continuando. Y yo no puedo. Conocí este fandom cuando estaba lleno de vida, lleno de escritores amables que publicaban historias que no fueran Yaoi. Y lamento si alguna fanática de este género se siente insultada; no me gusta este género pero lo respeto, únicamente quiero decir que "en mis tiempos" todo era totalmente diferente, y tanto lectores como escritores se ayudaban mutuamente.

**Gracias por su tiempo.**


End file.
